A sunset love
by Feathers of the wind
Summary: Legolas/OC. Perhaps Mary sue. *Warning, contains attempted rape. [07.30.03] Chapter 25 now up! :D Story will be continued! :D
1. Seeking answers

**A/N: hi! This is my first LOTR fan fiction. I hope you like it! this is a Legolas/? fic. The '?' is my special character I made up myself, so no stealing! *^^* ~Feathers of the wind~  
  
**Song listened to while writing this: Ayumi Hamasaki- Naturally (japanese pop music)  
Current time: 11:30 am

A sunset Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lord of The Rings.. these belong to J.R.R Tolkien.

**HOWEVER...**

Mithdelothwen Silverwood belongs to me, as does Loriá-- 'my' forest in middle earth that is cleverly hidden near Lothlorien.

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: seeking answers**

The fellowship of the ring, minus Gandalf, had settled in Lothlorien. The Lady Galadriel had graciously allowed them to stay for the night, even though a great evil was following in their very footsteps.

"Becareful," Galadriel warned, "For even I do not know of all who dwell in these woods."

"What does she mean by that?" Pippin asked. Frodo and the other hobbits simply shrugged and continued to seek out a comfortable nook to sleep in.

Legolas was nowhere to be seen, as he was speaking with Galadriel privately. Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli were lying down on the forest floor, staring up at the sky. They were awaiting Legolas' return, for what new the Lady Galadriel might tell him. They were just about to drift off to sleep when Legolas' light footsteps could be scarcely heard.

"What news?" Aragorn asked. Legolas sighed.

"I cannot bear to tell you, for the pain is still too new. I did tell her, though, of Gandalf." After a moment of silence, Legolas began to put on his cloak from Mirkwood.

"Where are you going?" Boromir asked. "Surely, Elves sleep?" he joked.

"Actually, Elves do not require sleep, although some choose to do so. I need to take a walk." Legolas had been carrying a heavy heart for quite a while, and he needed to seek solace. So, he ventured deep into the woods of Lothlorien.

************************

While walking around rather aimlessly, Legolas saw Galadriel. She smiled, and motioned for him to come over to her.

"Legolas, I know that something else troubles you, besides the fall of Gandalf." Galadriel said, after looking briefly into his bright blue eyes that held sadness and yearning. 

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Legolas murmured. All was silent until Legolas finally spoke.

"My lady, this definitely is not the time to be troubling with this, especially since there is the crisis with the one ring." Legolas said after some quick thinking. Did he really want to tell the Lady of the Golden Wood his heart-felt troubles?

" But yet, your heart deems it important enough, to think about it in such times." Galadriel soothed in a calming voice. Legolas sighed heavily. Finally, he looked into Galadriel's eyes, deciding to tell her the truth.

"Am I to ever find true love? My soul mate?" He waited in silence to hear Galadriel mock him, but she never did. Instead, she sat down on a large rock, motioning Legolas to sit beside her. At first she said nothing, as she was thoughtful and contemplating something.

"Legolas, define 'true love'." Legolas was puzzled at first, but answered anyway.

"True love is what makes one's soul complete. When two souls are in love, nothing can separate them. It's a love that surpasses even death." Galadriel smiled.

"That is very true. So, do you feel there is something 'missing' in your heart?" She asked.

"Well.. yes. Not that I am jealous of Aragorn or anything of the like, but when he and Arwen are together, it's like they're in their own world. They are so wrapped up in each other's presence, that nothing is in the world but them. Aragorn has told me that he feels at peace, calm and whole when he's with Arwen. I... I don't know what that's like." Legolas explained, feeling slightly better now that he'd explained his 'problem'.

"Since you know the definition of true love, do you know what is required to have true love endure?" Legolas answered without even thinking about it. 

"Time, patience, understanding and faith." Galadriel was a little amazed that he knew, without even having to stop and think. _It would appear that he has a very clear concept of love... his heart is pure. Perhaps that is why his arrow's aim is true. Perhaps he fights with his heart._ Galadriel wondered. _He truly deserves love.. perhaps I will help him._ Standing, she said,

"Follow me, Legolas." Legolas followed her to where her magic mirror was. Galadriel filled a silver vase with water and poured it onto the mirror. Standing aside, and gesturing towards the mirror, she said,

"Take a look, Legolas. Perhaps it will help you find what you are looking for." Legolas cautiously stepped up to it, peering into his watery reflection. At first nothing happened, but then an image began to form. It was quite clear, but the image confused him. It showed a forest. However, even more confusing, Legolas couldn't recognize the forest. It had leaves the colors of copper, gold and silver. 

_It must be a forest that I've never been to._ Legolas thought. But if he didn't know what forest it was, how was he to go there? The current image disappeared, only to be replaced by another, showing him shooting an arrow. A rather typical scene. In battle, Legolas did prefer his trusty arrows to the two long silver knives he had. 

Again, the image faded. The next was... different. It showed someone's eyes. He couldn't tell who's eyes they were, since they didn't show the whole face... just the eye brows, and the eyes. But what beautiful eyes they were...

Legolas could tell they were female eyes, because of the long, curly eye lashes that graced the lids of her eyes. The skin around the eyes was fair, nearly white, but splashed with a very fair pink. The eyes themselves were a bright, crisp emerald color, flecked with bright blue. A rather uncommon combination, for elves. _What if she's not an elf?_ Legolas wondered. He didn't really have an answer, for the beautiful eyes still had his full attention. At the moment, 'her' eyes looked.. sad, and longing for something or _someone_. It was the look in those eyes that made Legolas want to draw her into his arms and comfort, elf or not. 

The mirror then turned back to normal, and Legolas was again staring at his reflection. He looked up from the mirror to Galadriel, who was smiling slightly.

"Did you find anything useful?" Legolas smiled and nodded slightly. 

"I am still a little confused. Do you know of a forest, who's leave are of copper, gold and silver colorings?" Legolas asked, hoping that she would know. And she did know.. that look in her eyes gave it away.

"Yes, I do know of that place. But I cannot tell you." She answered slyly.

"Why not?" Legolas inquired. Galadriel walked over to him, and answered,

"There's another thing love needs to endure: perseverance." Legolas understood. It wouldn't be entirely as rewarding to find the forest through the help of someone else. If he was going to seek his true love, whoever she might be, he must do it on his own. He smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel." 

"There is no need for thanks." Galadirel answered, her voice soft and melodic. "I expect you shall be weary, so it would be best for you to rest while you can." She said, leading Legolas back to where he was staying for the night. 

When Legolas returned, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli were all fast asleep. As quietly as only an elf can manage, Legolas rid himself of his cloak and lay down with a light heart and a small smile on his face, as he remembered those beautiful eyes.

He was going to find true love. 

**A/N: My first LOTR fan fic! you like?? If you do, please review! (hey, that rhymes...) Isn't Legolas so hot and adorable?? *^^* ~Feathers of the wind~ 07.16.02**


	2. In the Eyes of another

**A/N: hey hey, me again. *^^* **

**Oh, to answer a question:**

~is this 'girl' from Middle earth, or real earth?   
A: Yes, the girl is from Middle Earth.

A Sunset Love

Chapter 2: In the eyes of another...

*This is not Legolas's point of view... a mystery person!*

I sighed as the morning light pierced through the canopy of trees above me. I slowly opened my eyes, careful as to not blind myself with the bright light. I yawned and stretched out like a graceful cat, trying to ward off the sleepiness that was too close for comfort. For an elf, that is a strange thing, needing sleep. But, I have reason. I had been training and practicing all of yesterday with my bow and arrows at the archery range. All day! I think I deserve a little mercy.

As I sat up, I noticed that my sheets were not as neat as they'd been the night before. The blue satin sheets were twisted around my legs and body, clearly indicating that I do not sleep without moving around. 

_No matter,_ I thought, gathering the sheet around my body as I got out of bed. _I need to get dressed. _I thought about what I would be doing today- Archery again, attending meetings, singing lessons... so I decided to wear my 'practice' outfit I wore for archery, and then get changed afterwards. 

My practice outfit consisted of a green tunic, a short brown skirt with a small slit on either side, and my brown knee-high boots. After doing a few quick braids in my chestnut colored hair, I headed for the Archery range. That's another strange thing, about me. Most elves have blond, or light brown hair. I am one of the few elves in my forest that have darker hair. 

Once I arrived at the Archery range, I noticed that my instructor/supervisor was not yet present, so I decided to do a few practice shots. I aimed carefully at the target board, and pulled back on the string of my bow. I was just about to let go, when one of my 'stalkers' ran right in front of me. 

"Dear goddess!" I screamed, letting the arrow fly off somewhere else, completely off target. Oh, that Enantoion Tanthulë! He was always showing up when least needed. He and a few others are always following me, for what reason, I don't know. Perhaps it's just because I'm a princess. I've heard that I'm 'beautiful' but I hardly think so. 

I looked angrily at Enantoion, and he blushed and grinned sheepishly. 

"I'm sorry princess-" He was going to continue, but I cut him off.

"You know, had you been 2 seconds late, I could've shot you! What were you thinking?!" Although I didn't like Enantoion much, I still didn't want to hurt him. Again, he started his apology.

"I'm sorry princess, but your father sent me. He wished to speak with you."

"But what about my archery lesson??" I reasoned. Enantoion shrugged.

"I don't know. Just go see him, and see what he wants." I agreed, although reluctantly. I really do enjoy archery, and I hate being interrupted. I gathered my bow and arrows, and jogged into the heart of the forest where I lived, Loriá. 

When I arrived in "The Silver Circle", where meetings of importance were often held, I found my father, the King of Loriá, pacing back and forth. When he saw me, the first thing he noticed was my agitation.

"My dear, I am sorry to disturb you, but this has great importance." He then gestured for me to sit on a char. I did, and waited patiently for what he had to say. 

"My dear, you know of the the crisis with the one ring, do you not?" 

"Of course father.. why, what has happened?" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

""The fellowship of the ring is residing in Lothlorien at the moment."

"oh?" I was wondering where this was leading.

"Gandalf was among them.. although he is no longer. He has fallen into the shadow." I was shocked. Gandalf had fallen?

"You can't be serious father!" Gandalf had been a close family friend for ages, he couldn't be gone!

"My dear... it is true." I sat in silence not really knowing what to do.

"I need to be alone." I said, and quickly ran off into the woods, where no one could see me cry.

***************************

**A/N: you like the second chapter?? yeah, I know it sucks not knowing who the speaker is.. but you might find out in the next chapter! *^^* ~Feathers of the Wind~ 07.17.02**  
  



	3. A walk in the woods

**A/N: ok, I decided to put up the 3rd chapter as well.. enjoy! ~Feathers of the wind~**

**For Disclaimer, see chapter 1**

A Sunset Love

Chapter 3: A walk in the woods

Legolas awoke earlier than everyone else, except for Aragorn. He was already awake, enjoying the serenity of the Golden Wood. When he saw Legolas was awake, he asked,

"Where did you go yestereve? We got tired of waiting for you that we fell asleep!" Aragorn said. Legolas smiled, remember the beautiful eyes, but said nothing of them. 

"I just went to have a walk, like I'd said." Aragorn stared at Legolas for a moment, then shrugged.

"Lady Galadriel has lengthened our stay here. She says the great evil is not yet far enough for us to have a decent chance of getting away unscathed. We will stay a month, thanks to her gracious hospitality." [-- for those going word for word from the book: This is fanfiction! of course it is different from the original story by J.R.R Tolkien!!] Legolas nodded, but felt there was some other reason for Galadriel to let them stay longer.

"I'm going to take a walk," Legolas stated, getting his Mirkwood cloak on and standing up. 

"You seem to be taking a lot of those." Aragorn laughed. Legolas shrugged.

"I am somewhat reminded of my home forest.. I just wish to explore." he said, then set off.

Legolas reveled in the beauty of the Golden Wood, enjoying the fact that for a month, he'd be able to stay. Just then, his acute Elf hearing picked up a very faint voice. It sounded like singing. As Legolas followed the voice through the trees and forest, he eventually saw a female elf, with her backed turned to him. She was sitting on a grassy hill, just outside of Lothlorien. She had dark, long and straight hair that went down about three-quarters of her back. She was wearing a green tunic and a rather short brown skirt that showed off her pale slim and long boot-clad legs. She also sported a bow with a quiver of arrows.

Legolas immediately felt _something_ for this elf, though he couldn't describe what. Now that he was close enough, he could understand the words of her song:

_May it be  
An evening star  
Shines down  
Upon you  
  
May it be  
When darkness falls  
Your heart  
Will be true _

_May it be  
An evening star  
Shines down  
Upon you  
  
May it be  
When darkness falls  
Your heart  
Will be true_

_May it be  
The shadow's call  
Will fly away  
  
May it be  
A journey on  
To light the day  
  
When the night is all gone  
You may rise  
To find the sun  
  
Mornie utulie [darkness has come]  
Believe and you  
Will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie [darkness has fallen]  
A promise lives  
Within you now  
  
A promise lives  
Within you now_

Her voice was light and sounded like bells in a breeze, pleasant and melodic. Throughout the song, Legolas could sens that she felt lost, or was mourning for something that _was_ lost. As he took a step closer, she suddenly stiffened, then quickly whirled around with a speed only an elf could manage, bow and arrow focused on him. When she saw it was another elf (and a very handsome one at that,) she put the arrow away. She looked at him expectantly, as if he were to say something first.

Legolas could see that her face was slightly red and wet, as if she'd been crying. Something very terrible must've happened, for seldom do elves let their emotions over power them. 

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked softly, trying not to startle her more than he already had. She looked into Legolas' eyes, trying to see if he was trustworthy. When she'd deemed him safe enough, she spoke.

"I've just learned that a very close friend of mine.. has passed on." Legolas felt that familiar pang of hurt, as he recalled Gandalf falling into the shadow. 

"A friend of mine has also found that terrible fate." Legolas murmured. They stared at each other in silence until Legolas asked,

"What is your name?" She again looked at him, to see if he was trying to trick her, but only honesty lay in those bright blue eyes.

"My name is Mithdelothwen Silverwood, princess of Loriá." She replied, trying to curtsy in her short skirt. Legolas chuckled and bowed, saying,

"My pleasure to meet you Princess Mithdelothwen. I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood." Mithdelothwhen giggled at their formal greetings. 

"Prince of Mirkwood... ah! You're the famed archer with incredible aim!" Legolas blushed slightly.

_What am I doing?!_ Legolas wondered, bewildered. He hadn't blushed in 1000 years! 

"I am sorry to say, I've never hear of you or of Loriá before." Legolas admitted, but Mithdelothwen smiled.

"I know. My forest and my people are secretive folk. Only a few know of us." Now, Legolas and Mithdelothwen were walking side by side in the borders of Loriá and Lothlorien. 

"Why are you so secretive?" Legolas asked.

"That's a secret!" Mithdelothwen laughed. Legolas noticed her laugh, her smile... it was beautiful. Her laugh was like merry bells, and her smile was innocent and lit up her whole face. Legolas sensed something familiar about her, but he couldn't quite decipher what it was.

"Legolas, what brings you to Lothlorien, out of Mirkwood?" Mithdelothwen asked, curious.

"I am part of the fellowship of the one ring." Mithdelothwen's eyes widened.

"Then you know what happened to Gandalf! Oh, he was a dear friend to my family for so long... how I resent the woeful events of the past!" 

"yes, Gandalf was one of a kind.. I shall miss him. But I do not think he is gone forever." Legolas comforted, trying to take her mind off of the reason of her tears.

Before long, they both began to describe their home forests. 

Legolas explained how Mirkwood was filled with greenery, and the leaves changed color during the autumn season. He also told her of the different animals that roam throughout. Mithdelothwen was fascinated.

"How I wish I could visit Mirkwood! It sounds so wonderful!" Mithdelothwen sighed. Legolas smiled.

"Perhaps you may, someday. What of your forest?" Mithdelothwen thought for a moment, trying to choose appropriate words to decribe her home. 

"Well, the leaves don't change color, sadly enough. The leaves are unlike any other, though! The 'castle' I guess you could call it, that I live in, is actually a gigantic tree that has been hollowed out. On the inside, it looks like any house would, but on the outside, the bark is like a matte silver, the leaves making the roof. It's quite unique. We don't have any 'squirrels' I believe you called them. We do have deer, beavers, otters, various birds and bears." Legolas was listening intently, but she never did really say what was so different about the leaves of her home. 

"How are the leaves in your home different from all others?" Legolas asked. Mithdelothwen looked around to see if anyone was near.

"The leaves in my home are gold, copper and silver in color! The trees never shed them, yet they look like the tree's leaves who should be shed every year." She whispered into his ear. Legolas's eyes widened. Could it be?

Mithdelothwen was smiling at his reaction. _I suppose out leaves really are different..._ Suddenly, she looked at the position of the sun. Dear goddess! It was already noon!

"Oh Legolas, I am sorry, but I must go!" Mithdelothwen really didn't want to leave Legolas, she greatly enjoyed his company. Legolas bent down and picked a blue flower with silver-streaked petals, and placed it in her hair behind her delicate elvish ears. He then bowed to her and kissed her hand.

"Then I bid thee farewell." Mithdelothwen blushed and did something unexpected. She quickly bent down to be at Legolas's eye level, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Just a little peck. She then let go of his hand and jogged back towards to the entrance of her forest. Looking back at him before she went in, she said,

"I'll be here tomorrow, if you like." Legolas smiled and said,

"I'll be waiting." She cast him one more beautiful smile, then whispered,

"Farewell, my prince." She then disappeared into the forest of Loriá. 

"Farewell, my princess." Legolas whispered to the wind. Legolas, still pleasantly stunned by the quick kiss, made his way back to Lothlorien, thinking about she'd said.

_"The leaves in my home are gold, copper and silver in color!"_ He remembered the colorings of the forest from Galadriel's mirror. Then he suddenly remembered why Mithdelothwen had seemed so familiar. 

Her eyes.

Legolas hadn't paid much attention before, but the more he thought about it, he realized her eyes were pools of liquid emerald flecked with bright blue. _It would appear that I've found her!_ Legolas thought happily.

_But does she know?_

*********************************

**A/N: aww... Legolas and Mithdelothwen hook up! *^^* Oh, in my story, this is the first time Legolas has ever been in love. He's had no past girlfriends or anything, alright?? *^^* Sigh.. two chapters in one day! I'm tired!!! :p... please review!   
~Feathers of the wind~ 07.17.02**


	4. Friendly Interrogations

**A/N: Hi. Boo... bad weather! It's raining, and I got caught in it.. so now I am soaked. Wonderful. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's very motivating. *^^* **

~ she fights, she sings, she's a princess? That's...like...all three of them. together. no flaws. You *must* fix this!

**heehee... I'm getting to that. *^^* Of course she's not perfect... I'll show her flaws soon enough. Actually, right now, I think she's rather vain.. but maybe that's just me. Anyway, read on! :) ~Feathers of the Wind**

A Sunset Love

Chapter 4: Friendly Interrogations

As Mithdelothwen entered her forest, she was in a dreamy haze. 

"Oh, he was so... beautiful." Never before, had Mithdelothwen been so affected by a male elf. But then again, Legolas wasn't your average looking elf. (*^^*) Mithdelothwen thought about how his bright blue eyes seemed to be able to stare right through her, making her feel naked beneath his gaze. His hair was like golden sunshine, surrounding his head with a golden halo. 

Mithdelothwen reached up to her to look at the beautiful flower Legolas had just given her. It was beautiful and unique, unlike any other flower she'd ever seen. It had the color and shape of a blue forget-me-not, but the silver streaks on the petals made it look totally different. 

As she was inhaling its sweet scent and dreaming of Legolas, of course Enantoion had to show up.

"Where have you been Mithdelothwen?-- princess??" Enantoion asked, after seeing a dreamy look upon her face.

"hmm? Sorry, what was that?" Not even Enantoion could put her in a bad mood. However, Enantoion's gaze dropped to the flower she was holding in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" Enantoion asked, rather intrigued, but at the same time, suspicious. As he moved towards her, she moved back, shielding the flower from his view.

"Umm.. nowhere. I just found it." Enantoion could tell that she was lying, but he wasn't about to anger the princess and risk getting his cheat chopped off, or worse... his hair. He then remembered why he was looking for her.

"Your father wants to speak with you again." Enantoion said, still looking at the flower that Mithdelothwen held in her hands like precious gold. 

"Does he say what for?" She asked. Already, her father had requested to speak to her twice in one day? Enantoion shook his head.

"No.. but he seemed in a good mood." Mithdelothwen nodded, and began to walk towards "the Silver Circle" for the second time that day. As she walked past Enantoion, he said,

"I know you didn't 'just find' that flower... someone gave it to you." Mithdelothwen turned to look at him.

" And that business is none of yours to meddle in." She said coolly, turning away. 

*********************

When Legolas returned to Lothlorien, everyone was up and about. When they spotted Legolas nearly skipping back to them, Gimli said,

"Ho! And what's this? Legolas gets a good morning kiss! What of the rest of us?" He joked. Legolas looked stunned.

"How did you know about..." He reached up to his cheek, to see it there was any lipstick. Aragorn held a mirror up to Legolas' face. Indeed, there was a lip mark, very faint, but still noticeable against Legolas' pale complexion. It was a very light pink, that looked rather silly on Legolas' stunned face. Grinning sheepishly, he tried to wipe it off with his sleeve as the other laughed.

"So," said Boromir, patting Legolas on the back, "Who is the lucky elf-maiden? It is a maiden, is it not?" Everyone laughed at his joke. Although Legolas didn't want his 'Love Life' to be the center of attention, he told them, just to get Boromir to shut-up.

"Princess Mithdelothwen of Loriá." 

"Ah, of course it's a princess... is she pretty?" Of course, a classic question to ask, from Aragorn.

"She's an elf. What do you think?" Legolas said, pride slightly evident in his voice. "But yes, she is very beautiful." Aragorn was still thinking, though.

"She is from Loriá, you say?" Legolas nodded, slightly confused.

"Hmm.. Loriá hasn't been heard of for centuries. They are the healer elves that prefer to stay secluded in their mysterious forest." Aragorn finally said. 

"Healer elves?" Legolas asked. Aragorn looked at him, slightly surprised.

"She didn't tell you?" Legolas shook his head. Aragorn sighed.

"Then perhaps it would've been better, had I kept my mouth shut. Maybe there was reason for her not telling you." Legolas had another question on his mind.

"If Healer Elves haven't been heard of for Centuries, how would you know of them?" Legolas was nearly 3000 years of age, Aragorn was in his early 30's, late 20's (-- ??? sorry if I'm wrong) and Aragorn knew of them, and he did not??

" I simply recall a simple story my mother told me when I was young." Aragorn answered. 

"Healer elves are of an ancient, dwindling race. They stay hidden because of their healing abilities. Imagine, if everyone knew they could heal major injuries in a second, they would all come to bother the elves." Aragorn explained. 

_So That's why they stay hidden..._ Legolas thought, finally understanding.

"She knows of Gandalf... she was very close friends with him." Legolas said.

"Oh really?" Boromir asked, and Legolas nodded. "Well, I take it you hadn't any breakfast, so I told the hobbits to save you some." Boromir looked at the hobbits. Frodo and Sam looked at Pippin and Merry. Merry and Pippin were still looking at Boromir.

"Where's the food?" Boromir asked. Pippin and Merry looked at each other.

"We thought you said, 'Save the food for second breakfast.' It's gone." Pippin admitted. 

"Why you little..." Boromir began chasing Pippin and Merry through the woods. Everyone laughed, while Frodo and Sam sighed, shaking their heads.

"Come Legolas. It's almost Lunch time anyway." Aragorn's voice carried through the woods.

"Lunch?!" They could hear Pippin's distant voice squeak. "Do you hear that Merry? They're going to eat without us!"

************

"Father, you wanted to see me?" Mithdelothwen asked, after seeing her father looking around rather... happily.

"Yes, yes... sit!" Her father exclaimed. Mithdelothwen sat in the same chair she did earlier.

"Now dear, you know you are about 2500 years old... I think it's time you--"

"Find a husband." Mithdelothwen finished, looking bored. Her father sighed.

"I know you really don't want a committed relationship so soon, but--" Again, he was cut off.

"But father, I've found someone." Her father looked shocked.

"You.. ok. Umm.. great." Mithdelothwen noticed her father's voice lacking enthusiasm in that sentence.

"father...?" Her father looked at him, then sighed again.

"Mithdelothwen, I am really happy that you've found someone, I really am. But.. you are betrothed." Mithdelothwen wanted to cry, kick and scream, but instead asked in sadness,

"To whom?" 

" That's the problem, I don't know. Sigh, these seeing glasses are never very specific." Her father pointed to a seeing stone sitting atop a pedestal. Mithdelothwen got up and walked briskly towards it. Taking a deep breath, she focused on it, pleading it to show her betrothed.

The seeing stone showed a bow and arrow lying on a grassy area. They appeared to be in Lothlorien style.

_Oh that really helps.. so he's from Lothlorien, not Mirkwood._ She thought unhappily.

The scene changed, and showed a flower... that looked exactly like the one she held in her hand! Her hopes began to rise, with it, her heart beat. _Could it be?_ She hoped..

The seeing stone showed one last scene... his eyes. The beautiful cornflower blue eyes, that could see right through her, the eyes that showed kindness and honesty. Legolas.

She passed out on the floor.

*****************************

**A/N: ok, so maybe it was a little cheesy, in the last part. Oops. :p.. Alright, so now they both know who their betrothed are.. what's going to happen? Only if you review, will I tell! *^^* ~Feathers of the Wind~ 07.18.02**


	5. A friend no longer

**//WARNING:**This chapter has 'attempted' rape. Dangerous to little kiddies...**//**

**A/N: I sure hope you read above... any who, here is the very very sad, chapter 5.**

A Sunset Love

Chapter 5: A friend no longer

Later that afternoon, Mithdelothwen awoke. She was in her chambers, her father and Enantoion by her side with worried expressions.

"Oh, Mithdelothwen, are you alright?" Enantoion practically threw himself onto her. Mithdelothwen wanted nothing more, than to get him off of her. It was WRONG. First of all, he knew that she didn't feel that way about him. Second of all, she was sure that he knew she was betrothed. Also.. he was annoying.

"Enantoion... get off of me." Mithdelothwen said evenly and quietly, trying not to let her temper escape. Enantoion quickly complied, mumbling an 'I'm sorry' before leaving the room.

"Father, what happened?" Mithdelothwen asked, sitting up.

"Right after you finished with the seeing stone, you passed out. Are you alright?" Her father was genuinely concerned. Mithdelothwen nodded, but felt something was missing.

"Something missing?" Her father asked, as Mithdelothwen began frantically looking under her pillows and her sheets.

"Yes... where's my flower?" Even though it was 'just a flower', as some would say, it had great sentimental value to Mithdelothwen. 

"Enantoion has it.. why?" As soon as Mithdelothwen heard that, she sprung out of bed and rushed down the hall. That imbecile had her flower!

Storming down the hall, she easily caught up with Enantoion.

"Princess, I see you are feeling much bett--" Mithdelothwen had her bow and arrow pointing at his face.

"Give it back." she said. Enantoion was confused for a moment, but realized what she was talking about.

"Oh.. why? Why is it so special to you? Maybe if you tell me who gave it to you, I'll give it back." Enantoion slyly reasoned. Mithdelothwen merely frowned until her eyes were like slits, and pulled back on the string of her bow.

_Why is he being such an ass? _She wondered._ Why won't he just give me back my flower?!_

"I order you to give me back my flower." Mithdelothwen said, pressing the tip of the arrow in his forehead. He smirked, and brought it out of his pocket, but didn't give it back.

"You mean this? This 'precious' thing given to you by some anonymous lover? I think not." Mithdelothwen couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, asshole. Just give me back the flower, damnit! What is your problem?!" She practically screamed. 

"What's my problem?" he seethed with anger. "I'll tell you my problem! I'm in love with you, and you don't feel the same! I've loved you for so long, yet you turn to someone whom you've just met! Then, you get a flower from this guy, and you come back prancing around like the princess you are! You never did that when I gave you flowers!" Enantoion had gone from anger to full blown jealousy. Who was this person to take Mithdelothwen from him? She was his, and his alone! (note: jealous much???)

Mithdelothwen saw him starting to advance towards her, and she felt fear. Normally, he would never raise his voice, and was kind, but that all changes once she gets a flower? She saw something in his eyes that scared her. He was obsessed with her and had hatred in his eyes.

"You are mine, and only mine!" Enantoion hissed, scaring her even more. His eyes began to look at her hungrily, stripping her with his eyes. Forgetting about her bow and arrow, she dropped them and began running. To where, she didn't know and didn't care. Unfortunately, Enantoion began chasing after her, and he was very fast.

For the first time in her life, Mithdelothwen was terrified of Enantoion, afraid of him. Tears began coursing down her face as she ran for her life. She suddenly recognized the scenery.. she was approaching the borders of Lothlorien and Loriá. She knew she couldn't stop at the borders as he would catch her for sure, and who knows what he would do to her. So she only had one choice. She had to keep running, into Lothlorien.

*******************

Legolas and the rest of the fellowship were walking through the Golden Wood, admiring the foliage and wildlife. Pippin and Merry were not present, as they were tired out from running from Boromir. He had chased them for a full hour, until the two hobbits fell flat on their faces. Boromir then laughed, saying that's what he'd been waiting for. While everyone else was talking, Legolas was off in his own world, thinking of Mithdelothwen. Then, his keen Elf senses snapped him back into reality. He heard something.

Somewhere in the wood, someone was running.. very noisily, too. Scanning the forest with his amazing elf sight, he saw..

Mithdelothwen! And she was running from a male elf. Perhaps they were playing a game? Apparently not, for Mithdelothwen had tears running down her face. Suddenly as she tripped, she let out a yelp and the other elf jumped on her. That's all Legolas needed to see, as he ran off in their direction. 

"Legolas!" Aragorn called, seeing Legolas run off. He then motioned for the others to follow him. 

Legolas could see the other elf trying to rip off Mithdelothwen's clothing. He was going to try to defile her!

_Not while I'm around, he's not!_ Legolas thought, running faster.

Mithdelothwen felt helpless. She was screaming now, trying to desperately kick and punch him. But in her fear, all her shots were miscalculated and random. 

Just as Enantoion almost got Mithdelothwen's shirt off, an arrow landed dangerously close to him. He looked up and saw a blond haired male elf, with a bow and arrow, looking extremely furious. 

"Legolas!" Mithdelothwen cried, crying with relief.

"Let her go." Legolas said with a barely controlled tone. He could believe that someone, an Elf least of all, would try to rape someone against their will. What he absolutely, could not, positively believe, was that the person who was almost raped, was Mithdelothwen.

"Oh, so you're her new lover, aren't you? Well, maybe I don't want to let her go." Enantoion taunted. "Take one more step 'Legolas', and I'll-"

"You will do nothing!" Legolas aimed another arrow at Enantoions head. He was not intending to shoot him, just hoping to scare him enough to let go. But, if he had no other choice... he would not hesitate to let go of his arrow.

"Sheesh, that's the second time today that someone's aimed an arrow at my head. It's hardly frightening anymore." Enantoion said with a yawn. Legolas frowned, and pulled back on the string of his bow.

"It's not very chivalrous to hold a lady against her will." Aragorn said, his sword at Enantoion's neck. Enantoion looked around, seeing himself greatly out numbered. Here he was, surrounded by a very angry Elf, 2 angry humans, an angry dwarf and 2 angry hobbits. 

"Let her go!" Legolas repeated, thankful that Aragorn and the others had followed.

"Fine. Have your Elf Princess. For now." Enantoion let go of Mithdelothwen who crawled quickly to Legolas, who bent down to hold her in his arms.

Aragorn still had his sword at Enantoion's neck, and pressed slightly.

"If I catch you near us again, I will kill you, if Legolas doesn't do it first." He hissed, and meant it. Obviously, this Elf-maiden was Legolas's 'friend' that he had met earlier. 

Enantoion looked at him venomously, then to Mithdelothwen who was in the safety of Legolas's arms. With a snarl, he left.

Everyone turned their attention to the elven couple, who were currently speaking in elvish. (note: ok, in this part, I am mostly making up the elf language so don't kill me if it's wrong, because it most likely is!)

"Quel duel 'arent tal nin!" [I was so scared!] Mithdelothwen sobbed into Legolas's shirt. Legolas was holding her tightly, almost afraid to let go. 

"Uuma dela melamin, uuma dela. Ille cour a tere." [ Don't worry my love, don't worry. You're safe now.] Legolas whispered soothingly, stroking her hair and her back, while at the same time trying to hold back tears. He couldn't break down, not now, not when Mithdelothwen needed him to be strong for her. 

Aragorn looked at the others, signaling it was time to leave the two alone.

"Quel duel 'arent tal nin orn na tiel nin, Legolas! Quel duel..." [ I was so scared he would take me, Legolas! So scared...] Mithdelothwen began hyperventilating, her sobs wracking her body. Legolas held her in his protective embrace, kissing her face lightly as she fell into exhaustion. 

"Mar 'arent nin, melamin... mar 'arent nin." [ So was I, my love... so was I.]

**A/N: Omg... I didn't know it would turn out like that. ^o^ (I just go with the pen flow...) Since there was attempted rape, I had to bump up the rating. Aww.. it's so sad! (but all that for a flower???) ~Feathers of the wind~ 07.19.02**


	6. It could be love

**A/N: here is what may appear to be a useless chapter... but read it anyway! You'll need to piece together info from this!**

A Sunset Love

Chapter 6: It could be love

As Mithdelothwen fell asleep in Legolas' arms, Legolas took a moment to check for injuries. She had a few bruises, but they were already healing rapidly. (She's a healer elf, remember??)

Legolas then stood up, shifting her slightly in this arms so that she was cradled against his chest while he walked back to Lothlorien. As he looked upon her face every so often, he couldn't help but smile at how child-like she looked while sleeping. But his blood boiled with rage at the thought at what had almost happened.

_Who was he?_ Legolas wondered, his eyes already frowning, making him look like her was ready to kill someone. And he was. But first... he would find Galadriel and ask if Mithdelothwen could stay, for it would be incredibly dangerous for her to return home. No sooner had the though entered his mind, he saw Galadriel waiting for him.

"Lady Galadriel, you've already been so kind as to allow my group members and I to reside here... but I have but one favor to ask of you." Galadriel just smiled and said,

"No need to worry, Legolas. Of course I will allow Princess Mithdelothwen to stay here, and for a while, I would recommend. She is no longer safe in her own homeland." Galadriel looked sadly upon the sleeping princess' face.

"Dinel bies, perial sa." [Sleep well, little one] she whispered, kissing the top of Mithdelothwen's head.

"Thank you Galadriel." Legolas said again, bowing slightly. Galadriel shook her head while smiling a little, turning away.

--------------------------------

Thoughts of Enantoion:

Oh blast that stupid elf. Hmph, Mr. I'm-so-special-because-I'm-Mr.-Prince-of-Mirkwood... bastard. So, he's the one who has stolen Mithdelothwen's heart from me... and he will pay dearly. Mithdelothwen belongs to me!

Hmm.. I couldn't help but notice that there were others with him, but they were not elves. Ha, humans in the Forest of Galadriel? A dwarf?! Has the Lady gone mad? Interesting little creatures hobbits are, though they are hardly frightening. 

Anyway, that Elf is in BIG trouble... I will see to it. Mithdelothwen only belongs to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas laid Mithdelothwen on his bed, but she had her arms latched around his neck and refused to let go.

"Now what am I to do?" Legolas sighed, as he was bent over. He couldn't stand like that all night.

"Melamin, Mithdelothwen, cara mias 'tar 'to." [My love, Mithdelothwen, please let go.] Legolas coaxed gently. But it only made her hold onto him tighter. Legolas sighed. There was only one thing left to do. Legolas moved Mithdelothwen over a little, then lay down on the bed as well. Mithdelothwen then snuggled up close to him, making him blush yet again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in a protective embrace. With his chin upon the top of her head, the two lovers fell into the realm of dreams.

-------------

Mithdelothwen was in a frightful sleep, full of nightmares. Enantoion's actions kept repeating in her mind, a dark void, and each time was more manacing than the last.

"Legolas, where are you?" She whimpered tearfully. She felt like a child again, afraid of everything. Then Mithdelothwen realized she was acting like an idiot.

"Get a grip.." She mumbled angrily to herself, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Suddenly she felt a soothing soft light spread on her entire body.

"Sleep well, little one." A soft voice called. Mithdelothwen look around her... what once was a dark void was now a beautiful forest. She assumed it was Lothlorien because of some familiar foliage. Then... she started to wake up.

~~~~~~~~

Mithdelothwen opened her eyes, noticing it was still dark outside. She then realized she was clinging to someone, and someone was clinging to her. She turned her head slightly, seeing Legolas' face sleeping peacefully. When she was in his embrace, she felt completely safe, like nothing could ever hurt her, as long as she was in his arms. She smiled, thinking of 'her' elf, the one to always hold her heart.

"Maybe this is was true love feels like." She though, drifting back into pleasant dream-filled sleep.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed... weird. I dunno, I kinda felt a little bit of writer's block in this chapter, but I though of some good stuff for later chapters! Plz Read and review!!! ~Feathers of the Wind~** 07.26.02


	7. Child's Play

**A/N: oh yay! new chapter! (So what if it is a little silly...)**

A Sunset Love

Chapter 7: Child's play

The rest of the fellowship were outside of their 'tents' and watching the stars, which seemed much brighter here. Boromir and Gimli kept looking towards Legolas' tent.

"Hmph... he's been in there a long time..." Boromi started.

"And there's a woman in there too." Gimli finished. Aragorn chuckled.

"You two aren't jealous, are you?" he joked, but shut up when they just stared at him. "Don't worry.. I'm sure they're not doing anything.. 'explicit'." Aragorn looked worriedly towards Legolas' tent too.

"Perhaps we should have some food, eh?" Pippin happily said, as everyone else looked at him in disbelief.

"We just ate dinner." Boromir said, still slightly miffed about the 'food accident' earlier.

"Then what about supper?" Pippin inquired. All was silent. "Oh fine..." He reluctantly agreed, mumbling something about them not loving food enough.

*****************

Legolas awoke in the sunlight that was starting to appear. As he sat up, he noticed that Mithdelothwen was missing. He looked around frantically, until he noticed a piece of paper in his hand.

It was a note. It read,

~Dearest Legolas,

Don't worry... I have just gone to take a bath. I'll be back soon.

Love,

Mithdelothwen~

Legolas let out a small sigh of relief. How quickly he had become protective and attached to Mithdelothwen, he couldn't understand. It was unlike any other feeling he'd ever experienced, but felt slightly lost without it.

He got out of bed and decided after Mithdelothwen came back he would bathe as well. Sure, he didn't sweat as much as the humans did in battle, but he was rather obsessed with being clean, as most elves were. He brushed his golden hair quickly, then stepped out of his tent. 

He saw Mithdelothwen making her way back from the small waterfall used as a bath not too far away, but far enough from prying eyes. Her dark hair was dripping wet, separated in strands, not to mention it was un-combed. He green tunic was a darker shade now, since it was wet from her hair and her body. He frowned slightly, seeing it was ripped a little, as was her short skirt, most likely from her tousle with the male elf yesterday. But despite her current amusing appearance, Legolas thought she was still very beautiful.

Mithdelothwen smiled when she saw Legolas, but saw him trying not to laugh.

"And just what is so funny, Prince Legolas?" She asked primly. He reached out to bring a strand of her hair in front of her face.

"I know I look like a drowned rat at the moment, but at least I am clean!" She said laughing. Legolas loved to hear her merry laughter, especially after what happened yesterday.

"I think you should change your clothing.. it's torn." he noted.

"Yes, I will.. when I go back home later." Her answer shocked Legolas.

"You're going back?" Legolas tried to sound casual, but Mithdelothwen giggled, hearing the shock in his tone.

"Don't worry Legolas, I'm just going to tell my father that Enantoion, the elf from yesterday, is an absolute bastard. Besides, I want to find my bow and arrows. Then, after all that, I'll change my clothes." Mithdelothwen laughed.

"I'll be coming back, Legolas." She said, looking into his eyes.

"I'm going with you. You never know when Enantoion will come after you again." he stated.

"You know, I can fight. I just need weapons. Besides, at the time, I was completely caught off guard. This time I'll be ready." Mithdelothwen defiantly replied.

"I didn't mean you couldn't fight. I am just saying I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, Enantoion will most likely strike when you're NOT expecting him. Battle survival rule #1: Enemies will always strike when you least expect them." Legolas answered. Mithdelothwen smiled, softly stroking his cheek with her hand. 

"You are so sweet, Legolas. How I deserve you, I'll never know." She sighed, then went back into Legolas' tent to properly dry herself.

"Why don't you go bathe while I'm busy?" She suggested, peeking her head out. Legolas nodded and headed off to the waterfall.

By the time he came back, Mithdelothwen's hair was all dry and now it was Legolas' turn to look ridiculous. He also seemed a bit annoyed. Mithdelothwen looked at him questioningly. 

"Stupid Aragorn... splashed my hair with mud." he mumbled while Mithdelothwen broke into fits of laughter.

"It wasn't all that funny..." Legolas snorted quietly. Mithdelothwen stopped laughing.

"Oh Legolas... I wasn't laughing at you. It was just odd, thinking Aragorn was capable of being so childish." a smirk then appeared on Legolas' face. 

"If you think he's childish, then you don't want to know what I did to him." he laughed, and it sparked Mithdelothwen's curiosity.

"Oh, and just what did you do to him?" Mithdelothwen asked. Legolas looked around innocently.

"I just...threw about... 50 snails at him, that just happened to stick to him.." Legolas said. Mithdelothwen laughed for quite a long time about that. Aragorn then came around, with little red welts on him, showing where the snails had been. And, they all seemed to be on his face. He looked at Legolas, then walked away, rubbing a red welt on his forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: heehee... Legolas so silly! *pinches his cheek***

**L: O.o  
Feathers Of the Wind: What??  
Mithdelothwen: He's mine!! *grabs Leggy*  
Aragorn: How come everyone makes fun of me in this chapter?? I'm a king!  
FOTW: So... Legolas is an elf prince. Mithdelothwen is an elf princess. What's your point?  
A: I'm supposed to be treated with respect!!  
FOTW:.....**

**please R/R (and don't mind Aragorn.. he's just cranky about the snails!) 07.26.02**


	8. A Traitor

**A/N: hey guys! I am SOOOO SORRY!!! I've just been wrapped up in some other boring stuff I had to do.. but, I haven't been lazy! See, I've been writing out the chapters on paper, and am up to chapter 14!!! I just have to type it all up...**

A Sunset love

Chapter 8: A traitor

Later, when they were ready, Mithdelothwen and Legolas headed for Loriá. They were silent all the way there, remembering what had happened only the day before.

"Lin 'tora, uuma dela." [It will be alright, don't worry.] Legolas comforted, gently squeezing Mithdelothwen's hand. She smiled in thanks, thought she still felt a little nervous, even with Legolas by her side. When they had reached the entrance to the forest of Loriá, they stopped and Mithdelothwen took several deep breaths to calm herself.

Legolas waited patiently for her to gather her courage.

_How terrible it must be, to be afraid of your own home._ Legolas though sadly, looking at Mithdelothwen.

"Uuma dela, nin astra." [Don't worry, I'm here.] Legolas gently said, and Mithdelothwen straightened her shoulders and rolled her neck around a few times to ease the tension in her limbs. "I promise I will protect you, at all costs." Legolas whispered encouragingly.

"Nin 'calarm... toomare ille." [I know... thank you.] She whispered, holding onto his hand while they walked into the forest.

***********************

Enantoion:

_Hmm... so he's decided to bring her home? Well, isn't that a big mistake. I've told a completely different story to the king, compared to what Mithdelothwen will tell. And of course, being the King's most trusted advisor, he just might believe me. This is the perfect time to swing my plan into action..._

***************************

Gradually, Legolas began to see the foliage of the forest change. When they had started out, the leaves looked 'normal' enough, but now, the sunlight seemed to intensify and the light reflected off the silver, golden and copper leaves. Stopping briefly to look around at the home she'd once felt safe in, she smiled.

"Welcome to Loriá." She said.

Legolas couldn't believe it. It looked even more beautiful than she had said. The tree trunks were of a light silver sheen, the leaves truly looked like they had been dipped in real silver, gold and copper. The silver-colored roses, golden-tinted honeysuckle and bronzed lily flowers gave off an ethereal scent to the entire forest. As they continued to walk, a few people in the marketgrove who saw them, bowed, recognizing the princess. Before long, they arrived at one of the largest trees Legolas had ever seen. Mithdelothwen's home. She gently pulled on Legolas' arm to snap him out of his daze, to lead him inside.

"We'll go to the Silver Circle, where my father is most of the time." Mithdelothwen explained while Legolas merely nodded, still trying to take everything in. Indeed, the King of Loriá was sitting at his throne worriedly, and Enantoion was with him. Mithdelothwen unconsciously backed away behind Legolas, as Enantoion stepped forwards.

"Oh Mithdelothwen, how did you escape? Your father and I have been so worried!" Enantoion tried to pull her away from Legolas to draw her into a hug. Instead, he got a knee to the groin.

"Stay away from me." She hissed, as she walked past Enantoion to her father who was looking in confusion. Legolas stayed behind, currently in a staring/glaring contest with Enantoion.

"Goodness gracious, daughter! What happened? How did you manage to escape from your captives?" Her father asked. 

_Escape?!_ Mithdelothwen frowned at the word.

"Umm... Escape, father?" Mithdelothwen wanted to know just what garbage Enantoion had been telling her father.

"Enantoion said you had been captured by a group of humans, elves, dwarfs and hobbits." he answered nodding towards Enantoion who was looking angrily at Legolas. "And who is the other with you?" Mithdelothwen looked behind her, and motioned for Legolas to step forward. 

"That's the elf that captured Mithdelothwen!" Enantoion cried, pointing an accusing finger at Legolas. The King of Loriá looked alarmed.

"No father! Enantoion's lying! Legolas saved me from Enantoion!" Mithdelothwen jumped in front of Legolas, in his defense.

"Legolas?" The King asked questioningly. Legolas bowed down to the king.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." Legolas said and Mithdelothwen stood beside him.

"He's the one who I met yesterday." The king sighed heavily.

"Mithdelothwen, I thought we've already been through this... you are betrothed--" 

"Father, he is also the one I am betrothed to." Mithdelothwen cut in. Her father did a double take, and looked at Legolas.

"Well, then what is this nonsense that Enantoion has been telling me? He is my most trusted advisor, surely there is some mistake." The King looked for Enantoion, only to find him gone. 

"That's the problem father! Enantoion's been using his position as a stepping stone to undermine your trust! Enantoion said I had been 'captured', but that's not true! Enantoion was trying to.. he was trying to..." Mithdelothwen simply couldn't get the words to leave her mouth. Legolas then spoke up.

"Enantoion was chasing her, and would refuse to let her out of his sight. My friends and I rescued her." Legolas explained. 

"Surely he was just worried about Mithdelothwen's safety and didn't want her alone. Rescued her? From what?" The king asked. Mithdelothwen still couldn't bring herself to answer.

"Father, I can not tell you. I only must change my clothing and retrieve my bow and arrows." Mithdelothwen answered instead.

"But you've only just come back!" He exclaimed. 

"I wouldn't have gone anywhere, if Enantoion hadn't chased me around." Mithdelothwen seethed in anger. Again, the king asked,

"What was he chasing you for? Tell me, Mithdelothwen." Mithdelothwen looked to the side, and saw the seeing stone. She walked over to it, and commanded,

_Show what happened yesterday_. The seeing stone replayed everything that had occurred yesterday, starting with when Mithdelothwen had run into the forest after hearing about Gandalf. Then, Legolas came over and they began chatting. Mithdelothwen smiled, seeing herself kiss Legolas on the cheek after he had given her the beautiful flower.

The seeing stone then showed her running down the hall, arrow pointed at Enantoion. Legolas saw him pull the flower he'd given to Mithdelothwen out of his pocket, waving it in her face. Then, Enantoion's face began to have a dangerous look, and Mithdelothwen ran. 

The King of Loriá watched in shock as he saw Enantoion trying to claw off his daughter's clothing. He sighed in relief when he saw Legolas and his mis-matched group come to her rescue. When he saw Legolas and Mithdelothwen in their tender embrace, he could see that they were truly in love. The king looked up to the two and took a deep breath. 

"It would appear that I've been tricked, and placed my trust to the wrong elf. I hope you will accept my apology." he said, and Legolas nodded. The king then realized that Enantoion was on the loose.

"Guards!" He bellowed, and a few elves clad in armor came right away. "Find Enantoion, and lock him in the dungeons for high treason." he ordered, and the guards rushed off. 

"Father, I'm going to get changed. I will come down to see you before I leave." Mithdelothwen said, giving her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Just before she left, Legolas stopped her.

"Take these with you, just in case." Legolas said, handing her his two long knives. She fastened them on her belt, then kissed him briefly before running off.

"So, tell me about yourself." The King of Loriá said.

******************************************

**A/N: OK, this chapter may have seemed rather useless, but it actually leads somewhere! (I promise!)**

**L: How come I am stuck being interrogated by the king? *pouts*  
FOTW: Because Mithdelothwen's getting dressed. you can't follow her.  
L:... heheehe.. sure I can. *^^*  
M/FOTW: LEGOLAS!!!  
L: O_o What???**

**FOTW: Sigh... Men! They're always the same! R/R!! ~08.02.02**


	9. A second try, and die

**//WARNING!!! ATTEMPTED RAPE AGAIN..//**

**A/n: Sorry guys, for not posting in SUCH a long while.. wuz busy. lol. Well, here is another chapter, and another sad one.. :(**

A Sunset Love

Chapter 9: A second Try, and Die

Mithdelothwen hurried up the stairs to her room. She decided to get changed first, then find her trusty bow. She opened the door and immediately felt at peace. Her room had always been her place of solace because it had a beautiful view of Loriá. Shaking herself awake, she turned around to close the door. When she'd turned around again, she face to face with... Enantoion.

*************

Legolas was just telling the King of Loriá what a great archer he was, when they heard a blood curdling scream. 

"Mithdelothwen!" Legolas cried, Looking to the King of Loriá.

"Follow me." The King whispered tersely, rushing up the many stairs to Mithdelothwen's room. Legolas followed, praying it wasn't too late.

*******************

Enantoion wasted no time, even though he knew she had no where to run. Mithdelothwen had backed up against the door, trying to get away from him, only now realizing she had cornered herself.

"Think, think!!" She screamed in her mind, but the only thing she could think of was of Legolas, and weather or not she would get out of this mess unharmed. Suddenly, she remembered Legolas' knives that were fastened on her belt behind her. She casually put one hand behind her back, then with she-elf speed, brought it out, stabbing him in his side. 

"You bitch!" Enantoion screamed in rage, slapping her across the face. Mithdelothwen winced slightly, as his hand made contact with her face leaving a bright red mark. But he didn't stop there. First, he pulled the knife out of his side, then flung it across the room. And then, he continued where he had left off yesterday.

He whipped off her shirt, leaving her in her undershirt, which he promptly confiscated as well. Mithdelothwen was screaming for all hells worth, kicking him as hard as she could. Obviously, Enantoion paid no heed. He proceeded by ripping off her skirt, along with her only item of clothing left. (Underwear!) He looked at her nude body and licked his lips, with that same evil look displayed upon his face. 

Mithdelothwen's actions became even more violent, desperate. Her voice was hoarse from all the screaming, and all that could be heard were choked sobs. Enantoion began touching her body in a way that he shouldn't.

"Please stop Enantoion!" She pleaded. She didn't want him to do this... this was something only two persons truly in love should do... Enantoion was about to take that away from her.

"If I stop, that will leave you free to be with your elf prince happily ever after. I have a different plan," He sneered evilly. "I am going to ravage you, then leave you broken at his feet." He hissed into her ear. Mithdelothwen kept trying to ward him off, but it was of no use. Enantoion was just too strong for her.

_*Legolas... I'm sorry!*_ She whispered in her mind.

***************

Meanwhile, in Lothlorien...

Aragorn and Boromir were practicing their swordsmanship, while Pippin and Merry watched. Frodo, Sam and Gimli went to look at the animals. Aragorn and Boromir took a rest, then looked at the sun.

"Legolas and Mithdelothwen have been gone for several hours... do you suppose they're alright?" Boromir wondered aloud.

"I'm sure they're fine. Legolas won't let anyone hurt Mithdelothwen." Aragorn reasoned, but far off heard a faint scream. _It must just be an animal._ He told himself, hoping he was right.

*******************

Legolas barged into Mithdelothwen's room, bracing himself for the worst scenario possible.

And he was greeted with it. Mithdelothwen lay nude beneath Enantoion on her bed, struggling. Thankfully, Enantoion was still clothed. He could see a large gash in his side meaning Mithdelothwen had stabbed him at least once. She looked to Legolas pleadingly. 

But hadn't this guy learned once already?? The King also saw this scene before him, and was over flowing with rage.

"Enantoion! Get off my daughter this instant!" he bellowed. "Guards!" He called afterwards. Enantoion didn't move. 

"No. You see, I've already gotten this far, so why waste it, hmm?" Enantoion cackled. Legolas stepped forward, bow and arrow ready.

"Get off now. I'm not afraid to let go." He warned, pulling back on the string.

"And I'm not afraid of you!" Enantoion shot back, eyes glinting.

"I have warned you, but this is what you truly deserve." Legolas whispered, and let his arrow fly. It struck Enantoion in the forehead, making him slump forwards onto Mithdelothwen. She shrieked, crawling out from under him, not at the moment caring that she had let Legolas and her father see her bare. Once she had gotten away from Enantoion, she became aware of her nakedness, and went into a crouching position to cover herself, embarrassed.

By now, the guards came and took Enantoion's body away, at the King's command. Legolas was now by her side, lifting a sheet off the bed. Mithdelothwen was wondering what he was doing, but felt him pull the sheet over her body to cover her. She smiled weakly at him before bursting into tears, as he pulled her now sheet-covered body into his arms.

"Uuma 'tere na ti, Legolas." [It almost happened again, Legolas.] She whispered. "Nin duel 'sara nor 'dina tere." [I was ready to die just now.] She was barely able to whisper through her sobs. Legolas held her close to him, blinking back tears as she cried.

"Ille norna estre nor dela anlaven, melamin. Sa 'dineo." [You don't need to worry about him anymore, my love. He is dead.] Legolas whispered soothingly. "I would never let him do anything as evil as this to you, my love. Do you know why?" Legolas asked gently. Mithdelothwen tried to stop crying until she was only hiccuping from time to time. She nodded her head slightly against his chest.

"Then what is it, little one?" He asked soothingly, while stroking her dark hair. She lifted her head to look into his eyes, that forever would gaze at her with love. 

"because you love me more than anything." She whispered. Legolas nodded and smiled, kissing her lips soundly. It wasn't a greedy, needy kiss. It was sweet, kind, tender and above all...

Loving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: I could actually stop the story here, as this could be a really cute ending, but I had some battle scenes planned, so I am probably going to make this story continue until the ring is destroyed. (Which means, this story could be well over 30 chapters!) Please R/R!! :) **

**~Feathers of the Wind ~08.03.02 **


	10. Setting out

**A/N: hey hey, me again. ^^ I'm glad you guys like this story so much, it makes me feel so happy! :)**

A Sunset Love

Chapter 10: setting out

Legolas and Mithdelothwen held each other for a few more minutes before she spoke.

"I still need to get dressed, don't I?" She sniffed, but tried to laugh. Legolas smiled and got up. 

"Are you sure you're alright? He didn't do anything, did he?" Legolas asked, concerned. Mithdelothwen shook her head.

"No, really.. I'm ok. Just a little.. scared. But, I'm fine." Mithdelothwen answered.

"I'll be waiting outside of your door." Legolas said reassuringly then left. Mithdelothwen took another moment to pull herself together, then chose a forest green long-sleeved turtle neck shirt, and a replica of the brown skirt she'd been wearing earlier. She fastened on a belt and pulled her boots back on and checked her appearance. She definitely needed to comb her hair! After combing quickly, she washed her face to rid it of the tears. She was about to leave when she remembered Legolas' knives were still in her room somewhere. She eventually found them, unharmed, but the one she had used to stab Enantoion with was covered with his foul blood.

Resisting the urge to throw up, she quickly washed the knife, sighing with relief when the blade was clean again. Opening her door, she found Legolas waiting patiently for her, just like he'd said. In his hands, he held her bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Your father gave them to me, to give to you." he said, handing them to her. After she had fastened the quiver of arrows on her back, she handed him back his knives.

"I'm glad you let me borrow these.. they came in handy." She admitted, as they walked down the stairs to find her father and bid him farewell.

"I told you so." Legolas smiled, then saw her father waiting for them.

"Mithdelothwen, my daughter. I am sorry to see you go, although I know you will be well taken care of. Her father smiled at Legolas. Mithdelothwen left Legolas' side to give her father a hug.

"Father... I will never forget you. Perhaps someday I shall return." She hinted, and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. Then, they left for Lothlorien, leaving behind the silver, gold and copper forest.

***********

Legolas was thinking about what Mithdelothwen had just said.

_"Perhaps someday I shall return."_ Legolas was a little confused. He thought she would go back home once the fellowship was on the road again.

"Legolas? Why are so quiet?" Mithdelothwen asked, getting him out of his thoughts. 

"Nothing.. nothing, my love." He assured, holding her close. After a moment of silence, Legolas spoke.

"I was so worried about you earlier. I was afraid I almost lost you." He whispered, almost too afraid to speak it louder. Mithdelothwen's eyes cast down to the floor as she answered.

"So was I. I know that if he had actually succeeded I would've died of grief and shame.. but I knew you would save me... you wouldn't let anything hurt me." She finished, smiling up at Legolas. 

For the next few weeks, Mithdelothwen spent much time sharpening her fighting skills. For archery, she would have Legolas and Aragorn help her. When practicing with the sword, she would have Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas help her. Under their expertise, she was soon up to their level.

"Bravo!" Gimli cried, watching Mithdelothwen fighting with Boromir, knocking his sword from within his grasp.

"That was very good." Boromi admitted, not at all offended that he'd been beaten by a female.

_I helped to teach her, so she'd better be able to beat me..._ he thought, rather proudly.

"That truly was an amazing battle, you two." Aragorn smiled, patting the two on their backs.

"Thank you." Mithdelothwen replied, slightly short of breath. Pippin offered her an apple, which she gratefully accepted. Aragorn then cleared his throat to get some attention.

"Men.. as you know, time grows short. In 3 days, we will leave for the road to Mordor."

_Leaving for Mordor..._ Mithdelothwen thought, and made a decision. She'd been wondering about this, ever since she found out that she was betrothed to Legolas, and knew he was in the fellowship. Besides, some instinct in her was practically yelling at her to go, for reasons unknown.

"You will be leaving in 3 days?" Mithdelothwen asked. Everyone looked at her.

"Yes, that's right. You needn't worry, you'll be safe here in Lothlorien," Legolas started. 

"I'm not going to stay here. Not that I dislike it here or anything... but why do you think I would ask for skills training?" Mithdelothwen asked. Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You mean to say you've been planning to follow us?!" he wasn't angry.. but bewildered that she would want to go on a rather suicidal mission.

"No, I haven't been 'planning' this.. I just feel that I need to go.. I may have some purpose in this." She explained, but they didn't look convinced. 

"Look, two elves are better than one! And, I could come in handy! I'm a healer elf!" She tried, hoping they would allow her to come along. She looked pleadingly at Aragorn, who sighed.

"Legolas, what do you think?" Legolas looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn was naturally the 'leader' of their group, and he was asking him?!

"I wouldn't mind her going, as she has a point, about there being two elves... and she has amazing battle skills. But, she is 'your' responsibility." Mithdelothwen flared up.

"I'm his 'responsibility? Are all men so chauvinistic?" 

"Mithdelothwen... you could get seriously hurt, or worse yet, killed. I don't want anything to happen to you." Legolas answered, gritting his teeth, to not cause a scene. Mithdelothwen eyed around her, then pulled Legolas over to the side.

"Oh, am I supposed to watch you go, and risk having you get killed then?" Mithdelothwen shot back, a little hurt that he seemed too over protective. He didn't have an answer for her.

"Legolas, you promised to protect me by life or death." She stated. Legolas nodded, unsure of what she was getting at.

"yes.. and?!" He asked rather impatiently. Mithdelothwen took his hand in hers, and held it to her heart.

"In return, I pledge the same promise. By my life or death, I will protect you, dearest Legolas." She owed, kissing the knuckles of his hand. 

"Dire na talern ille, a 'too." [I will die for you, if needed.] Legolas looked into her eyes sadly.

"Do you know what you have done? You've practically thrown your life away." She shook her head.

"No. Not anymore than you have. By giving up my life for you, should it be needed, I wouldn't be 'throwing' my life away. It would serve a greater purpose.. like letting you survive." She whispered. Legolas sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, she looked at her deeply. 

"I will allow you to go, on one condition." she nodded slowly. 

"You must come back alive, even if I do not." She raised an eyebrow. Legolas waited for her to say something. After she saw he wasn't going to let her go unless she agreed, she nodded. Legolas then turned to the rest of the fellowship, who was waiting for their answer.

"She will be coming on the fellowship's quest."

****************************************

**A/N: Oh yay! She gets to journey far and wide... on a most dangerous and suicidal mission?**

**M: I am not!  
L: Didn't I tell you so?  
M: ¬.¬**

**please R/R!! ~08.05.02**


	11. A Run into Trouble

**A/n: Hey! Me again... sorry for this chapter being late! I had to refer back to the novels to find out some details.. enjoy!**

A Sunset Love

Chapter 11: A run into trouble

After three more days in Lothlorien, the fellowship was prepared to leave. They were all given Lothlorien cloaks, woven by Galadriel herself. Rope, and a sturdy supply of lembas assured that they would be able to journey for many a mile. Frodo received the light of a star, to light his way in a great darkness. No doubt where that would lead him. Sam, who loved gardening, received a wooden box from Galadriel with soil blessed by the Lady of the Golden Wood. Merry and Pippin received small silver belts with silver flower clasps, as did Boromir except his was gold and silver, and of course, larger. Legolas received a new bow and a quiver of arrows. Aragorn received a sheath for his sword that would prevent it from ever breaking. Gimli, however, had only requested a strand of Galadriel's hair. When Galadriel asked Mithdelothwen what she would require for the trip, Mithdelothwen shook her head.

"My Lady, you've already been too kind to me." But Galadriel have her a small smile.

"I'm sure there must be something you would need on the journey." Mithdelothwen thought for a moment. She wouldn't need a new bow, as Loriá and Lothlorien style bows were very similar. She had a new quiver of arrows already, from home. Then, an idea came to her.

"You're right, Lady Galadriel. I have been trained to use a sword, yet I do not yield one of my own." Galadriel nodded.

"Very well." Galadriel nodded to some elves, who brought a selection of swords to Mithdelothwen. "Choose, and do not worry of dulling the blade, for they will always remain sharp." She said. 

Mithdelothwen looked at the five swords presented to her. The first one looked very much like Frodo's, an orc detector. Another was long and slim like Aragorn's and Boromir's. The next resembled an axe of sorts, but Mithdelothwen had no interest in hacking her enemy into pieces. The last two swords were a pair. They resembled Legolas' knives, but were a little longer. She picked them up to test their weight, twirling it with her wrist. They were incredibly light and thin, but unmistakably strong and sharp. Satisfied, she nodded to Galadriel.

"Well chosen." Galadriel smiled, and gave them all her blessing on a safe and successful journey. Mithdelothwen looked at her new knives, seeing how they seemed to glow with a light of their own. She decided to name her knives Edlënay, which meant 'bright and beautiful'. She kept one by her side, and the other in her quiver with the arrows. 

Galadriel had also been so kind as to provide them with boats to journey on the Andurin. Frodo, Sam and Aragorn were in boat, Merry, Pippin and Boromir were in another. Legolas, Gimli and Mithdelothwen were in the last one. Gimli sat in between Legolas and Mithdelothwen saying,

"Just to remind you, this is not a love cruise. I don't care if you're in love or not, we need all of your elven ears and eyes to attention!" he huffed, and Legolas rolled his eyes. Mithdelothwen smiled tightly.

"Actually, Gimli, I was going to let you and Legolas sit in front anyway. After all, I'm just his 'responsibility', and you are an equal to him." She glared in Legolas and Aragorn's direction. She was still a little angry about the conversation three days ago. It just made her feel like she was a burden.

_Well, we'll see about that... when one of them is seriously hurt, they'll suddenly be glad the she-elf was tagging along.._ Mithdelothwen thought dejectedly. She didn't noticed that Gimli was looking at her pityingly, sorry that he had said anything. He looked to Legolas, who was pretty much in the same mood as Mithdelothwen, frowning slightly. Gimli just sighed heavily... love, especially elven love... was such a fickle thing.

***************

Soon, they rowed the boats up to a shore and took a rest. Mithdelothwen was pacing about, uncertain about the area they were in. Little did she know, Aragorn and Legolas felt the same. Since the boat ride, Mithdelothwen had only spoken one word answers, even to the hobbits. 

After some debating, Gimli decided to talk to Legolas.

"Why don't you apologize, or try to speak with her?" He asked, referring to his cold shoulder with Mithdelothwen. Legolas sighed.

"As you will have most likely noticed, she's not exactly willing to hear anything from me yet. I'll have to let her cool down, somewhat." Legolas answered tiredly, watching Mithdelothwen pace in circles. Finally, Aragorn couldn't take it. 

"Would you stop pacing?! It's making me nervous!" He accidentally snapped. Gimli and Legolas looked at Aragorn, slightly surprised. Mithdelothwen stopped suddenly, in her surprise, and as Aragorn tried to hastily apologize, brushed past Legolas. As she walked past, Legolas could hear her muttering,

"he must still be upset about the snails." And Legolas had to smile, remembering what he'd done. But he did feel sorry for Mithdelothwen- everyone just seemed to be picking on her because she was a female.

_Including myself..._ He thought ashamed. He then got up to talk to Mithdelothwen, weather she wanted to hear him or not.

Mithdelothwen sat by herself, close by the boats. 

"Well, splendid situation you've gotten yourself into. You're on a lovely picnic by yourself, with everyone mad at your but 4 hobbits and a human." she thought miserably, resting her chin in one hand, poking at the sand with the other hand. She was so wrapped up in her dejected, angry and sad thoughts that she didn't notice Legolas come beside her. He was looking at her concerned for about five minutes before she realized she was being watched. She looked up at him for a second with sad eyes, then looked back at the ground. 

"You know, you could've been shot by orcs if you weren't paying attention." he tried. But that comment seemed to do more harm than good.

"Thank you for pointing out yet another fault I have besides being female, sir elf." She mumbled angrily, turning her back to him. Legolas cursed himself in his mind, but wasn't going to give up yet.

"If you're wondering why you are my 'responsibility', as would call it, it's because I'm worried about you." Legolas quietly stated.

"So you don't think I can take care of myself, is that it?" Mithdelothwen asked cryptically. 

"it's not like you've proven that you could." Legolas mumbled, forgetting that she could hear him. But once he heard her gasp in hurt and surprise, she realized his blunder. He looked up and saw her staring at him is disbelief. He wanted to shoot himself for causing her the pain that was evident in her eyes.

"Mithdelothwen, I..." Legolas fumbled for words, but a tear leaked out of her eye as she angrily stood up and ran off into the woods. Legolas cursed under his breath. Normally, he was not one to stumble.. but she was different. She made him feel like he was falling apart at the seams. Gimli walked over to Legolas while the hobbits watched Mithdelothwen storm off. Aragorn made no move to stop her. Either he thought she would be fine or didn't care.

"I take it your conversation did not go well..." Gimli observed. Legolas stood up frustrated. 

"Aragorn, why did you yell at Mithdelothwen in the first place?" Legolas snapped. Aragorn looked up at him, irritated. 

"PAcing around is very nerve wracking, and annoying. We stopped here to rest, and she wasn't helping." He answered. "It's not my fault you can't seem to say apologies very well." he added. Legolas was about to say something about Aragorn's feeble apology to Mithdelothwen, but Boromir cut in.

"Alright, everyone calm down. Getting into fights isn't going to help, especially since we're the last hope for Middle-Earth." he explained logically. Legolas gave an angry stare to Aragorn before sitting down near the hobbits. Something didn't feel right, but there was nothing he could do about it.

*************************

Mithdelothwen stomped around in the forest until she finally collapsed beneath a large oak tree. She couldn't believe what she'd heard.

_It's not like you've proven that you could._ Legolas' words repeated in her mind, and felt like daggers stabbing her heart. Legolas. The one she trusted the most, had uttered those cruel words. She could feel the hot tears in her eyes that threatened to fall, but she refused to let them.

"No... I'm going to prove them wrong. I am not going to cry anymore... not anything or anyone." She declared to herself, her eyes burning with renewed strength. She was heading back when she heard something. Her eyes settled on Frodo and Boromir, quite some distance away.

"You don't have to do this, Frodo. There are other ways." Boromir's voice coaxed. 

_What is he doing?_ Mithdelothwen wondered suspiciously, coming closer. Surely... he wasn't trying to take the one ring.. was he? Mithdelothwen had always thought Boromir to be quite kind. She couldn't imagine him trying to take the ring. But, Mithdelothwen felt she should keep an eye on him. She saw Boromir lunge at Frodo and was ready to help when suddenly Frodo disappeared. She blinked her eyes and squinted. Surely enough... Frodo was gone. She decided to head back to where the others were and warn them of Boromir's actions. 

When she came back, she then remembered she was 'angry' at the pretty much all of them, and didn't say anything. But Aragorn called her over to him. When she stood in front of him, her face held no emotion.

"I want to apologize for my rude words earlier." Aragorn sighed, hoping that she wasn't too angry. Mithdelothwen cocked her head to the side.

"Which ones? The ones from today, or three days ago?" She asked. Aragorn looked down at the ground, feeling rather ashamed, something he didn't feel too often.

"both." Mithdelothwen let the tiniest smile crack in.

"Although... you know, those words really hurt. Already I was in a bit of a row with Legolas." She admitted, sitting down, opposite to him. Aragorn frowned every so slightly. 

"What are you two fighting over anyway? You two seemed very much in love a few days ago." Mithdelothwen closed her eyes for a bit, re-opening them to answer.

"Before, it was about your words earlier. But just moments ago, he said something I may not be able to forgive him for." Mithdelothwen answered, seeing Legolas and Gimli talking by the shore. 

"You'd think he'd know when a she-elf is offended." She mused, but Aragorn picked it up.

"Why would you say that?" Mithdelothwen looked up surprised.

"Well... you can't be implying that Legolas has never had a girlfriend before, are you?" Aragorn just looked at her.

"You-.. you mean, he's never had a 'relationship' before?" Aragorn chuckled slightly.

"Just to make things fair, is Legolas your first relationship?" Mithdelothwen looked at the ground, blushing slightly.

"yes..." she said barely audible.

"And so I point your statement back at you: 'You'd think she'd know when an elf is worried for his loved one.'." Aragorn pointed out. Mithdelothwen sighed and bit her lip as she looked in Legolas' direction. She saw Gimli trying to push Legolas in Mithdelothwen's direction. Clearly, the dwarf had been trying to give Legolas love advice. Without warning, she suddenly jumped up and hugged Aragorn lightly. 

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Aragorn asked, a little caught off guard from her sudden hug.

"For knocking some sense into me." She answered, walking towards Legolas.

As Legolas saw Mithdelothwen walk towards him, he felt a bit more nervous. What is he messed up his words again? He didn't need to worry about that, for when Mithdelothwen came close enough, she threw her arms around him. Legolas, who was relieved and surprised, put his arms around her, glad to see she wasn't going to try to kill him. After a moment, she pulled away to look into his eyes. Legolas had never known eyes top be so descriptive, but her eyes told everything. Before, after he'd uttered those terrible words, her eyes showed her soul literally bleeding and full of hurt. But now, her eyes just showed her happiness. 

"My love.. I am terribly sorry for what I said.. I honestly didn't mean it." He immediately said.

"Maybe.. you were right. But still, I need not to be worried for like a piece of glass." She answered slowly. "But.. I think I need to apologize to you more than you need to me." She sighed.

"It was wrong of me to keep accusing you of something you didn't do.. you were just worried about me. I am sorry." She said, smiling afterwards. Legolas felt a large weight being lifted from his heart. In response to her words, Legolas kissed her passionately, showing that he indeed accepted her apology. When they broke the kiss for air, suddenly they felt an evil presence within the air. The immediately looked at each other in alarm, all senses alert. Then they heard Aragorn call,

"Orcs!"

**********************

**A/n: Iikes.. I'm so sorry for this chapter being late! -.-... But, here is it! I have a cool scene ready for chapter 12! :) Stay tuned, Read and Review!! *^^* ~Feathers of the wind~ 08.11.02**


	12. The Sheelf is handy indeed

**A/N: sorry for the long wait... was revising some things that didn't seem to make sense in my story. *^^***

** Oh, and thanks to kinds words of encouragement, it really makes me wanna write!*^^***

A Sunset Love

Chapter 12: The she-elf is handy indeed

"Orcs!" Aragorn cried, getting everyone's attention. Mithdelothwen looked behind her, and saw orcs crossing the river! She then cursed, remembering what she'd wanted to say in the first place.

"Legolas.. I saw Boromir and Frodo earlier. Boromir tried to take the ring." Legolas looked at her, shocked.

"Are you sure?" Legolas couldn't believe it. _Then again, he is a man. The race that let the ring survive. _He though, somewhat bitterly. 

"Frodo ran from him, I don't know here he went." Mithdelothwen breathed, as she, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and the hobbits ran into the forest for more fighting space. Aragorn ushered the hobbits into the thick cluster of trees to hide while they tried to fight off the orcs. Upon hearing that Frodo was by all means missing, Legolas sighed heavily, cursing silently as he went.

"Aragorn, we have a slight problem!" he called. Aragorn looked like he wouldn't be able to handle anymore 'problems'.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked hurriedly.

"Frodo is missing." Mithdelothwen answered. "And Boromir tried to take the ring from him." Now Aragorn cursed loudly, feeling the weight of all these 'small problems' sink into his shoulders. 

Suddenly, a band of orcs dropped out from the trees, landing in front, around and behind them. Legolas unconsciously stood in front of Mithdelothwen protectively, and she turned to cover his back. Drawing out her bow, Mithdelothwen wasted no time, releasing numerous arrows, each one killing at least one orc. Her arrows were released with such speed that they did not stop when they hit something... they literally drilled though the enemy.

Legolas was firing off many arrows as well, until he realized that he might need some arrows later for long range. Putting his arrows and bow away he drew out his two knives, slicing and dicing the many orcs near him. Gimli was hacking away, leaving some orcs in two peices. Aragorn, using Anduril, was almost elegantly slicing off the heads of orcs. Soon, they scent of disgusting, foul orc blood filled the air. Mithdelothwen grimaced, as the scent reached her nose, making her want to retch.

All too soon, the orcs began to circle in around Mithdelothwen and Legolas, and then another circle around Aragorn and Gimli. Their closeness making shooting with arrows nearly impossible. 

_They want to get dirty, do they? Then, dirty they'll get! _Mithdelothwen thought stubbornly, slinging her bow over her head, she drew out her new knives, Edlënay. They glowed brightly, stunning the orcs temporarily with their brightness. Using their stupidity to her advantage, Mithdelothwen used a sword dance technique Aragorn had taught her, and killed 5 orcs at once. That served as a wake-up call for the orcs, and the battle raged on.

Mithdelothwen noticed that not all the orcs were focused on killing them. Some were continuing on, looking in bushes and trees. It was almost as if they were searching for something... or someone?

"They're after Frodo and the other hobbits!" She cried, making Gimli worry, as he was rather fond of them. 

"Do you see them?" He asked, while Legolas, Aragorn and Mithdelothwen risked a side glance around them. 

"They must be hiding, I can't see them!" Legolas answered, hoping that they hid well, while fighting off 6 orcs that threatened to over-take him, should he not be careful. Then, the sound of a horn grabbed their attention. 

"It's the horn of Gondor!" Legolas acknoweldged. 

"Boromir!" Aragorn cried, trying to evade the orcs surrounding him. "He needs help!" Mithdelothwen then doubled her efforts. 

"Stupid orcs! MOVE!" She cried fiercely, agitated by their close proximity. She could see the ooze on their faces, smell their disgusting blood, she'd had enough of these evil creatures that supposedly were once elves. Fuelled by her anger and determination, Mithdelothwen was able to slip in between a small gap between two orcs. She then let her elf senses guide her to Boromir. 

"Don't let her get away! Kill her!" An orc cried, hissing in it's dark language. All the orcs then turned their attention to the escaping elf, leaving Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli orc-less, and they followed.

Mithdelothwen ran as swiftly as she could, knowing that the orcs weren't far behind her. 

_Well, how about we give them something unexpected?_ she thought evilly. She glanced up, and saw a thick branch ahead, within her reach.

"prefect timing!" she whispered gleefully, jumping up to grab the branch. Swinging her body, she kicked several orcs in specific places near the base of their necks. Adjusting her grip slightly, she did a complete 360 degree swing, instantly killing the orcs upon contact. The rest then fell like dominoes. 

With a final flourish, Mithdelothwen jumped down with cat-like grace, landing just as gracefully. She looked behind her, she saw Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli staring at her in awe. She smiled.

"Come on! Boromir awaits!" She reminded them, sprinting off. Aragorn and the others continued after her, praying it wasn't too late. 

_I'll have to remind myself never to get in another fight with Mithdelothwen..._ Legolas thought, smiling while looking at the wonderous creature running in the lead. 

**************************

When they arrived, they saw Boromir on his knees with three arrows protruding from his chest. A large orc stood in front of him, smiling evilly, as he aimed an arrow at Boromir's head. 

_I think not! _Mithdelothwen readied her own arrows, but saw Aragorn running towards Boromir.

"Don't shoot," Legolas whispered. Mithdelothwen nodded, waiting for an opportune time when she couldn't miss. Within the blink of an eye, Mithdelothwen saw Aragorn pinned against a tree with the orc's shield. Mithdelothwen aimed, then released her arrow, drilling at hole in the orc's head. But it didn't kill him, the way she'd hoped.

"Damn!" She cursed. The orc turned in her direction. _Well.._ she thought quickly, _perhaps there's another way I can be of use..._

Mithdelothwen then stepped into plain view. 

_What is she doing?!_ Legolas wondered, absolutely horrified at her actions. 

"hey you! yeah, you, handsome!" Mithdelothwe faked an admiring voice to the orc.

_Handsome?! Now she's gone crazy..._ Legolas tried hard not to laugh, seeing she was trying to seduce the orc. But, she was buying Aragorn time to get off the tree. The orc stared at her growling in annoyance.

"Don't tell me no one's ever told you how absolutely stunning you are! Sauromon must not be very nice." Mithdelothwen said, smiling brightly at him, as Aragorn suddenly came up behind the orc and sliced off it's head. Panting, he said,

"Nice work." She smiled, then stabbed the orc several times, even though it was already dead.

"I'm sorry, but I just HAD to do that... talking that way to an orc is hard work!" she joked, then looked towards where Legolas and Gimli were headed.. Boromir. Boromir was doomed to die, unless...

"I tried to take the ring! The little ones! They were taken! Please forgive me!" Boromir said, gasping for breath. Aragorn was about to answer when Mithdelothwen roughly pushed Aragorn to the side. 

"You're not going to die.. not yet, anyway." She said, pulling the arrows out of his chest, making him scream in complete agony. 

"What are you doing?!" Aragorn yelled, thinking she was trying to cause Boromir harm. 

"Do you want me to save him, or let him die?" was Mithdelothwen's cold answer, as she placed her hands at the side of Boromir's head. The entire forest went silent as she closed her eyes and turned her head towards the sky. Her voice seemed to echo in the woods, as she said words that none of them could understand.

_" Na 'irna bethle, istrinay! s'warthanay, ternapathir sante. Canto sirne!" _Mithdelothwen let go of Boromir's head, as he blinked in confusion. Before their very eyes, Boromir's wounds began to close. They were utterly amazed when Boromir sat up, patting his chest to see if it was real. 

But Legolas noticed that Mithdelothwen began to pale, and couldn't seem to sit up straight. She began to sway slightly, before falling backwards with a soft groan. Legolas caught her before she hit the ground, and while one of his hands were on her stomach, he felt something that shouldn't be there. Lifting one of his hands to his face, he saw it was stained with..blood. Putting face close to hers, Legolas couldn't hear or feel her breathing. 

His heart-beat quickening, Legolas saw blood marks begin to appear on her chest, in the exact same places Boromir's wounds had been. Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli watched in worry as Legolas lifted Mithdelothwen's shirt up to her stomach, showing a deep wound. 

Legolas looked to Mithdelothwen's face, seeing her eyes still closed. He began to feel fear... fear that she might already be dead. 

"Mithdelothwen! Melamin! 'Benati umli!" [Mithdelothwen! My love! Wake up!] he cried, shaking her slightly. When she didn't respond at all, Legolas began to feel dispair, and panic. 

"Look!" Gimli said in awe, pointing to her wound. It was slowly closing, healing itself. Legolas looked to her face hopefully, seeing her eyelids flutter slightly. As he cradled her body in his arms, he gently probed her shoulder, feeling that indeed, the wound was gone. Mithdelothwen opened her eyes suddenly, as she gasped and coughed for air. Legolas held her close, as he helped her to sit up, while he gently rubbed her back to ease her, thankful that she was still alive and well. When she had stopped gasping, Legolas looked at her face carefully.

"Mithdelothwen are you alright?" he asked. Mithdelothwen blinked a few times before nodding slightly. Aragorn then spoke up.

"Boromir, do you know where Frodo is?" Boromir shook his head. 

"I only know that Merry and Pippin were taken." Mithdelothwen, with Legolas' help, stood up.

"Perhaps Frodo is by the shore." She suggested, leaning onto Legolas to steady herself. Back at the shore, on of the boats was missing. Mithdelothwen and Legolas could see the boat on the other side of the river, with two little figures scampering off. 

"Sam is with Frodo! They're on the other side, let us go!" Legolas cried, but saw that Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir had not moved.

"You mean not to follow them." Mithdelothwen said. It was a statement, not a question.

"We are no longer on the same path as those two now. Their fate lies outside of our hands." Aragorn said. But Mithdelothwen wouldn't have that.

"The fate of Middle-Earth rests on the well-being of Frodo! He is the only one who can be the ring bearer! How can you say that his fate rests outside of our hands? We were meant to protect him!" Mithdelothwen shot back at Aragorn. 

"Yes, we were. But now, the fellowship is breaking! How can we abandon Merry and Pippin? Frodo decided to go for Mordor alone. That is his choice." Aragorn answered. Looking into her frowning eyes, Aragorn added,

"We may see him again yet." Mithdelothwen laughed sarcastically.

"Yes, we may. We may see him again in the hells of Mordor." Aragorn ignored her last comment, and sat down, telling them all to rest, and that they would journey first thing in the morning. Legolas sensed that Mithdelothwen just needed some time to cool off, perhaps she was a bit edgy due to the fact that she was very stressed and tired. Leading her to a rock to sit, Legolas said,

"Stay here. I am going to look for arrows. I'll bring some back for you." he said, laying a sweet kiss on her cheek, then venturing out into the forest again.

***************************

**A/N: There you have it! Chapter 12! *^^* **

**M: Why does it seem like I am having a majorly bad PMS case?  
FoTW: Umm... you're tired and restless... that's it...**

**A: yes, why are you having a PMS case, eh? Snapping at me is not very nice!  
L: Stay out of it, Aragorn! Women are a dangerous bunch to meddle with!**

***^^* *smiles* please R&R!! *^^* 08.14.02**


	13. Taking the Heat

**A/N: Hallo... here's chapter 13!**

A Sunset Love

Chapter 13: Taking the heat

After a few hours, Legolas returned from his 'arrow-hunt'. He found that many of the arrows were still usable and was able to have a full quiver again. And, he found many of Mithdelothwen's arrows to bring back to her. Aragorn had declared that they would rest for the night, as they all deserved some rest to journey far in the morning. There was a small fire going, to a rabbit Aragorn had hunted, and they ate in silence, as no one was really up for much conversation. Then, Boromir walked over to Mithdelothwen.

"I didn't properly thank you before... but thank you for saving my life, even though the after effects on you were treacherous. I am forever in your debt." Boromir said, going down on one knee before her.

"No need Boromir. I could let someone as kind as you die before my eyes when I could help you." Was Mithdelothwen's reply. Boromir smiled, and uttered another 'thank you' before going back to his spot.

"Hmm... about that. Why is it that you suddenly got Boromir's wounds?" Gimli asked.

"It's just something that happens with Healer Elves. When we heal someone, we temporarily take on their wounds, before our body heals them." She explained. 

"Does this mean you can never die, even in battle?" Aragorn asked, intrigued. Mithdelothwen shook her head.

"No. If we heal someone who was mortally wounded, like a stabbed heart for instance, there is no chance of survival, even for us. By healing such a wound, we would be switching our lives with that person." Mithdelothwen clarified. She wasn't used to explaining her abilities, since most of her life she'd lived among her own kind. She felt like everyone was constantly watching her, to see what 'neat' trick she could do next.

She suddenly felt fatigued by all of the day's events. Standing, she bade everyone good night. Retreating to the edge of the forest not too far away, she lay herself down, covering herself with the Lothlorien cloak.

Legolas watched her retreating form until Aragorn kept calling his name.

"Legolas, if you're tired, perhaps you should sleep as well." Aragorn hinted. Boromir and Gimli laughed. Legolas felt his cheeks redden slightly.

"Is anyone going to take watch tonight?" He asked instead, trying to change the subject. They all looked at each other. Boromir shook his head slightly, as did Aragorn. So, Gimli and Legolas were to take shifts. After it was decided that Legolas take first shift, Gimli went back onto the subject of Legolas' love life. 

"So, how does it feel having an elf that can fight?" Gimli teased. Legolas thought about that. It didn't really bother him at all. In fact, he admired that quality in Mithdelothwen's character. Besides, she could come with him on journeys, and he wouldn't have to worry as much about her safety.

"I am not bothered." Legolas answered. "That was a rather interesting stunt she pulled today." he added, and Aragorn laughed.

"Which one? The tree swinging, or seducing the orc?" The men laughed, knowing that they were indeed, 'interesting' stunts.

"I thought that the Orc one was very brave. He could've shot her. Thank the gods for his stupidity." Gimli answered.

"The tree swinging move was rather interesting. I did not expect it, and she killed them all." Aragorn mused, then shook his head. "Well, I am going to go to sleep as well." And everyone went to sleep, except for Legolas who was on first watch. He put out the fire, and then sa in a nearby tree, always looking around and letting his superior elf sense try to detect enemies. Surprisingly, there was nothing. So, Legolas let his eyes wander to Mithdelothwen as she slept. 

The moon was out, and cast a silvery glow upon her. Her flawless pale skin seemed to glow, as most elves did, and her dark hair looked like it had captured silver starlight in it. She looked so innocent curled up asleep, like a child. Legolas sighed slightly, wondering how such a beautiful maiden came to be. He'd seen many beautiful elves in his lifetime, but she was by far, the fairest of them all. (save for Galadriel.) How he loved Mithdelothwen's eyes... so unique and fitting for her ethereal appearance and personality. 

A snap of a twig made Legolas look immediately in the direction. He couldn't sense any evil, and a great silence passed until he saw a little chipmunk scamper off. He sighed with relief, glad that it wasn't another group of orcs. He looked to his sleeping companions, seeing how weary they already were. How long were they to last? 

For the next few hours, Legolas listened and looked intently, without detecting anything and decided to sleep. Gracefully climbing down from the tree, he silently walked up to Gimli and tapped him lightly on the forehead. Gimli, startled, immediately grabbed his axe. 

"Calm down, my friend. It is just me, Legolas. It is your turn." Legolas whispered, and Gimli nodded, fully awake. Legolas walked over to where Mithdelothwen lay, and carefully lay himself down beside her, careful not to touch her, should she accidentally slice him in two by reflex. But, she turned, half asleep, and whispered,

"Legolas is that you?" opening her eyes slightly, drawing her cloak closer to her.

"Yes my love, it's me. Rest." Legolas answered, drawing her into his arms of comfort as they slept. 

**************************

(note: from here on, pretty much everything starts changing!!) 

In the early morning light, Mithdelothwen was roused from her sleep. She felt refreshed and much better since the day before. She sat up, forgetting about Legolas' arms anchored around her. He immediately sat up awake, his hair sticking up at odd angles when he realized they were not in any danger. He then shook his hair, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Mithdelothwen stretched and yawned.

Standing up, Mithdelothwen brushed herself off, and stretched some more before walking over to the shore to splash some water on her face. The water was ice-cold and made her totally awake. She saw Legolas beside her, doing the same thing.

"How are you feeling?" Legolas asked, hoping she was up for some heavy-duty traveling.

"I'm feeling alright... you?" She inquired. Truth be told, Mithdelothwen wasn't feeling all that great, but she was convinced she was well enough for travel. 

"I'm feeling rather refreshed... I wonder how the rest of them are doing?" Legolas said, cocking his head towards the other three members of their company who slowly stood up, bumping into each other as they tried to wake up. Mithdelothwen smiled and giggled to herself, as both she and Legolas undid their hair, brushing it out, and then re-doing some of the braids. They then joined everyone else, who was eating a light breakfast. Then, they packed up their belongings, and scattered the firewood around. 

"where are we going?" Mithdelothwen asked, as they started off.

"Minas Tirith. I can almost guarantee that the enemies from Mordor and Isengard are going to strike there first." Aragorn answered. "It is a twelve day journey, so I hope that you are all well rested. We need all the speed we can manage." Aragorn was in the lead, followed by Boromir, Mithdelothwen, Gimli and then Legolas. 

As the group gazed out towards the horizon, they saw the sky darkening and a part of the sky that was already pitch black. The shadow was spreading quickly. And so, the fellowship journeyed for many hours without rest, until the humans had to stop. Mithdelothwen stared up at the sky worriedly, as she sat on a rock munching a small piece of Lembas. Aragorn had suggested that now would be a good time to start using it. Legolas was watching her worried face- the exact opposite of what it had been earlier that morning. Gently stroking her cheek with his hand, he asked what was troubling her mind.

"The shadow is spreading quickly. We must hurry, we can't afford to stop every few hours." Mithdelothwen sighed. Legolas wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry. The Lembas will help... we won't fail, Mithdelothwen." Legolas comforted. Mithdelothwen gave a small smile in return, then stood up when Aragorn said it was time to journey again. 

By now, it was mid- afternoon, and the sun was high, beating down on their backs. Mithdelothwen, who had the darkest hair except for Aragorn, was starting to feel her head heat up. To keep herself focused, she imagined herself in Loriá during the winter time. icicles would hang from the tree tops, and snow would create a white blanket over the ground. She imagined herself breathing in icy cold air, instead of the humid, hot air. It was working, until it seemed that it was getting warmer. She felt faint, and she knew it wasn't from the sun. 

Gimli noticed the she-elf in front of him was swaying slightly, and having a hard time walking in a straight line. He looked to Legolas, and pointed to Mithdelothwen. The slight breeze blew her hair around, revealing her slightly pink face. Legolas became worried.

"Mithdelothwen, are you alright?" Legolas asked, and Aragorn and Boromir turned, only to see Mithdelothwen collapse to the ground. 

*********************************

**A/N: Hmm.. I guess she didn't wear enough sunscreen! lol... please R&R!!! 08.20.02**


	14. healing the healer

**A/n: EEK! Sorry for not writing for so long!! ^^; me is so sorry!!!**

A Sunset Love

Chapter 14: To heal the healer

"Mithdelothwen!" Legolas cried, rushing to his fallen beloved's side. Aragorn and Boromir watched with utter confusion. She had been fine earlier that morning, and the Lembas should've been able to keep her on her feet. Legolas turned her over so that she was lying on her back. Her skin was a pinkish reddish color, and when Legolas felt her forehead, it was burning to the touch.

"She has a fever!" Legolas exclaimed. Aragorn came over to feel the scorching temperature of her forehead.

"From what could she have gotten this?" Aragorn asked, while looking in his bag for a leaf of the athealas (kingsfoil) plant. Legolas thought for a moment. 

_It couldn't have been the food.. they'd all eaten some, and everyone else was still alright. The water? No... they'd all drank that too. What could it be?_

Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Boromir, what did it feel like, when you were shot with the arrow?" Legolas asked. Boromir frowned.

"Well, it was obviously painful." was his blatant reply. Legolas was losing patience.

"I'm serious! Were there any burnish sensations, anything?!" Legolas' voice began to raise ever so slightly. Mithdelothwen's life was becoming endangered, and Boromir was joking with him. Boromir had to think back to the horrible event to remember what he'd tried to forget.

"There was definitely burning when it pierced my flesh.. but there was something else. Something felt like it was sucking my life away.. like-"

"Poison." Legolas confirmed, lifting Mithdelothwen's shirt to expose where the stomach wound had been. He was shocked to see that the wound had come back, when it had healed right before his eyes just yesterday. It was smaller than the original wound, but was red and badly infected. Legolas cursed a word in elvish that no one, save Aragorn, understood. Aragorn put his hand on Legolas' shoulder, then handed him the athealas leaf. 

Legolas ripped the leaf in two, then began nibbling on the first half, before placing some of it into the stomach wound. He then looked at the rest of the men, waiting.

"What?" Gimli wondered. Legolas rolled his eyes, and then told them to turn around.

"Why?" Boromir asked, although he was turning, all the same.

"Because I have to address the other two wounds, which are on the upper part of her body." Legolas' informative answer replied.

"oh." Gimli answered, feeling like an idiot. Legolas had to lift Mithdelothwen's shirt all the way, and was thankful that she still had another shirt on underneath. Taking a deep breath, he focused on what he was supposed to be doing. He decided to tend to the shoulder wound first. 

_You are healing her shoulder.. her SHOULDER. Don't look anywhere else..._ Legolas repeated in his mind, as he placed some more of the athealas 'paste' onto her shoulder wound. Before tending to the last wound, Legolas looked at her face. It was frowning slightly in pain.

"Ille na 'tourna quil, melamin. Tersa nin." [You are going to be all right, my love. Trust me.] Legolas whispered, stroking her face gently. 

Legolas blushed, thinking about the last wound. It was beside her left breast, and to treat it, would mean taking off the other shirt she had on. 

"Oh Valar help me.." Legolas whispered under his breath. 

"Are you done yet?!" Gimli impatiently asked, ruining Legolas' concentration.

"No.. not yet. Give me another minute will you?" Legolas answered slightly annoyed.

"Leave him alone.. he's very worried about Mithdelothwen's well being." Aragorn chided softly to Gimli. Legolas closed his eyes and concentrated again. Right... last wound. Damn.

He put the athealas paste onto her wound as quickly, and as carefully as could be managed without running away. He then fished clean strips of cloth out of his bag, wrapping up her stomach, shoulder and chest tightly. He was very much relieved when her shirts were pulled down to cover her again. He then told the other three men they could turn around. They laughed out loud seeing Legolas' relieved and bashful expression. 

"What's wrong, Legolas? Couldn't you handle it?" Boromir teased, causing Legolas to look to the side. 

"Let's continue, shall we?" Aragorn said, half in truth, but also in defense to Legolas. Legolas looked to Aragorn gratefully as he gathered Mithdelothwen into his arms, as he would carry her on the rest of their journey. It was lucky that she was light, and he was strong, for even with her in his arms Legolas' speed or movement wasn't hindered. 

They continued walking with just a few more stops until nightfall, exhausted. Throughout, Mithdelothwen had barely stirred, but Legolas checked her temperature every so often. They took refuge in another forest, where there was a stream nearby as Legolas could hear the gushing water's sounds. Aragorn advised Legolas to properly clean Mithdelothwen's wounds, and pointed out a secluded cluster of trees right beside the stream. 

Legolas carried Mithdelothwen over to the trees, and lay her down. Putting the tips of his fingers into the water, he concluded that the water was very cold. With a little less hesitation this time, Legolas unwrapped the cloths from around her body, and cleaned the wounds with a clean cloth dipped in the cold water. When he had finished, he wrapped her body up again, and felt her forehead. It wasn't as hot as before, but it was still too warm for his liking. He took another cloth, dampened it with cold water and placed it on her forehead. He then carried her up in his arms and brought her to where the others were. Upon looking on her face, he could see that she was doing much better, but something didn't seem to make sense. When she had healed Boromir, he didn't suffer any after effects. But why did it seem like her body couldn't cure the poison? After all, she was a healer elf, shouldn't she be able to heal practically anything?

Letting that thought rest, he looked off into the sky.

"Legolas, what troubles you?" Aragorn asked, seeing Legolas deep in thought. 

"Something doesn't seem to make sense. She could heal Boromir of the poison. Yet she couldn't heal herself." Legolas answered. Aragorn looked at his sleeping "sister's" face. 

"When healer elves heal others, they give most of their life energy away, depending on how serious of a wound they are healing. Most elves, who start healing serious wounds, end up like Mithdelothwen. In order to heal wounds without suffering the effects, they must be exposed to that kind of condition at least once. I suspect that she's never healed anyone to that extent before." Aragorn explained. 

"Do you suppose she knew this would happen before she healed Boromir?" Legolas asked, and Aragorn closed his eyes briefly. 

"Perhaps she did. She's not stupid after all.. I suspect that she knew the consequences and took a chance." Aragorn answered.

Some time later, Legolas changed the cold cloth on her forehead. The fever was dropping steadily, but it still had not broken. Aragorn and Boromir were taking watch that night, with Aragorn on first shift. 

In the middle of the night, Mithdelothwen whimpered, making Legolas wake up instantly. Stroking her face gently while whispering words of comfort to calm her down, she suddenly cried out.

"Enantoion, stop! Please leave me alone! Don't... please don't!" She was now crying in her sleep and Legolas was trying to calm her down.

"Melamin, he's dead. Remember, I killed him before? You don't have to fear him anymore." Legolas coaxed, unaware that Aragorn was listening. 

_This 'Enantoion' fellow tried again. hm? Well, I can't say that I didn't warn him about getting killed..."_ Aragorn thought, although he wondered why Legolas hadn't said anything about it when he and Mithdelothwen returned from Loriá.

_Then again, it is none of our business..._ Aragorn finalized, although as an older 'brother' to Mithdelothwen, he would've liked to have known. 

Mithdelothwen stopped crying out but when she opened her eyes, they were clouded and the outline of Legolas looked like the outline of Enantoion to her. Her body went into survival mode and she began lashing out at him, thinking he was Enantoion. Legolas jumped away in surprise, unharmed, but Mithdelothwen took that as an opportunity to get up, and run into the forest. She was blocked by Aragorn, who gently grasped her shoulders, and bent slightly to look her in the eyes. 

"Mithdelothwen... this is Aragorn. Do you remember me?" He asked carefully. She nodded. "good.. you remember Legolas, don't you?" He asked as he turned her around. However, she still thought Legolas was Enantoion.

"That's Enantoion! Oh Valar, I thought Legolas had killed him!" Mithdelothwen cried, trying to hide behind Aragorn. Aragorn kept her from running, and brought her closer to Legolas. 

"No no... look into his eyes. Who is he?" Aragorn asked patiently, as if speaking to a child. Mithdelothwen reluctantly opened her waterlogged eyes to peer into his eyes. 

_Hmm.. those aren't Enantoion's._ She thought curiously. She was looking into bright, pure, crystalline blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to root her to the spot, staring right through her. She felt a shiver down her spine, but it wasn't in fear. She continued to search his gaze, finding concern, kindness and love in his eyes. Love. Definitely not Enantoion's eyes. 

Aragorn had let go of her some time ago, knowing that she was rooted to the spot and wouldn't move. Legolas and Mithdelothwen's faces were mere centimeters apart. Tentatively, Mithdelothwen reached a hand up to Legolas' face. 

_Her touch is like magic,_ Legolas thought, as he felt her delicate fingers roaming over his smooth skin, the high cheekbones, his strong jaw and over all, features that she already had imprinted deep into her mind. She sent every nerve in his body into overload. 

"Legolas!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck, holding onto him for dear life. Legolas held her tightly in his arms, thankful that she recognized him. She pulled away slightly, and he felt her forehead. the fever had broken. Shyly, Mithdelothwen looked up at Legolas, bringing her face slightly closer to his. Legolas smiled just a tiny bit, as he kissed her full on the lips, sweetness of his kiss reminding her that he was not Enantoion. His kiss seemed to penetrate her skin, igniting a fire in her soul, making her feel powerless in his arms. When they drew apart, she smiled gently, resting her forehead against his.

"Forgive me for doubting you, my love. Normally, I would never run from you." She whispered. Legolas just held her close to him, reveling in the moment. 

"It wasn't your fault, it was the fever." Legolas murmured, kissing the top of her head, while walking back to where they had been sleeping. Aragorn gave him a small smile, which Legolas returned, as he held the most precious thing to him in his arms, drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry for not posting in a long while... kinda forgot. ^^;; PLease Read and Review!**

**Oh, BTW.. I've decided to dress up as Mithdelothwen for Halloween this year! *^^* 09.02.02 **


	15. Who?

A Sunset Love

**Chapter 15: who?**

The next morning, Mithdelothwen awoke with a slight pounding in her head. Groaning slightly, she turned her head away from the sunlight. awakening Legolas in the process. He blinked a few times before sitting up, letting go of Mithdelothwen who currently had her hands up to her head. 

"Mithdelothwen... are you alright?" Legolas asdked, slightly worried. 

"Yes... it's probably from the high fever." She answered, crawling over to her bag, taking out a strange looking herb, and then chewed on it. 

"What is that?" Legolas asked. He could smell a fresh, airy scent from it.

"It's similar to the Ethealas plant, but it only flourishes in Loriá. It's called 'Ailai'. It helps with headaches." She explained, standing up. Boromir had started waking everyone up. So far, they'd been lucky, avoiding orcs day and night. Hopefully their luck would hold. Aragorn came over to Mithdelothwen.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his non-blood-related sister. 

"Fine, thanks. Forget what happened yesterday." Mithdelothwen said, to both Aragorn and Legolas. She was referring to the whole 'mistaking-Legolas-for-Enantoion' business. Aragorn laughed.

"Done." After eating some Lembas, they set off. Aragorn was still in the lead, this time, Legolas in second, and then Gimli, Mithdelothwen and Boromir. The air was fresh and crisp, lightening all of their spirits. It was a little after dawn when they had started and now it was mid-day, and they were still going on. 

"We're making good speed." Aragorn stated. At this rate, perhaps they would get to Minas Tirith even sooner. Eventually they came to a grassy plain where Legolas spotted something. 

"There are riders up ahead," he squinted. " I can't tell if they are friend or foe." He finished. Aragorn nodded, as tiny dots in the distance came closer.

"Halt!" A rider commanded, when they had come close to the group. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The rider demanded.

"We will answer only if you tell use if you serve Sauron or not." Aragorn said. The rider's eyes frowned. 

"We are definitely not working for Sauron! We never have and never will. I am Éomer, son of Éomund, and am the 3rd Marshal of Riddermark." Aragorn and the rider exchanged a few words, speaking about their current route and situation. 

"Well, who are you and the members of your group?" Éomer asked, his eyes settling upon Mithdelothwen. 

"I am called Strider, but I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn introduced. 

"This is Gimli, son of the dwarf Gloin. Boromir of Gondor, I'm sure you know him well." Aragorn said, movinghis hand to the two of them as he introduced them. 

"And these two are elves." Boromir said, addressing Mithdelothwen and Legolas.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. This is Mithdelothwen Silverwood, Princess of Loriá." Legolas finished. Éomer nodded.

"Well, I see you as no threat. But it will take you a long while to get to Minas Tirith on foot. We have 3 extra horses, why don't you borrow them? I only ask, when your task is completed, send them back to Rohan." Éomer offered. Aragorn accepted, climbing atop of a horse named Hasufel. Boromir mounted Mira and Legolas mounted Arod, removing the saddle and reins. 

"Elves prefer to ride without the saddle." He explained to some confused faces. 

"You don't seriously expect me to ride that thing do you?" Gimli asked.

"Of course. You will hinder us, if you do not. I assure you Gimli, these are rather tame creatures." Aragorn reasoned.

"Fear not Gimli, you may ride with me. Leave the two elves to themselves." Boromir teased. Mithdelothwen had not said anything since their meeting with the Riders of Rohan. It wasn't that she felt they were evil, for they were not. She felt rather uncomfortable with the way Éomer was looking at her. It wasn't nearly as bad an Enantoion, but she wished he would stop. Noticing Mithdelothwen's silence, Legolas asked,

""Quel 'nian"? [What's wrong?] Mithdelothwen just finished climbing onto his horse, and wrapped her arms around Legolas' waist. 

"nin 'arn istilos nathal." [I will explain later] She whispered trying to sound nonchalant. Out of the corner of her eye, she could still see Éomer gazing at her. Finally unable to stand it, she drew the hood of her Lothlorien cloak above her head. 

"Why do you hide your face, Princess elf?" Éomer asked, obviously trying to flatter her. He didn't notice Legolas staring daggers at him. 

"The sun is bright. I do not wish to blind myself." Came Mithdelothwen's short reply, trying to sound like a priss. With that, the fellowship continued on their way, heading for somewhere to stop when nightfall came. They rested in an Ent forest, being careful to not cut off any branches for their firewood. While the fire burned merrily, Legolas asked Mithdelothwen what had been bothering her earlier. 

I did not appreciate the way Éomer was staring at me." Mithdelothwen muttered. Aragorn laughed.

"Sooner of later Mithdelothwen, you're going to have to understand; you're beautiful. Men can't help it." Aragorn admitted. Legolas playfully pointed one of his knives at Aragorn. 

"hey! hands off! Get your own She-elf!" Aragorn laughed again.

"I already did!" he answered, still laughing. Gimli and Boromir felt slightly left out, being the 'single guys' of the group. 

"Gimli! Boromir! Join the conversation!" Mithdelothwen tried, not wanting to be the center of attention. Aragorn and Legolas stopped joking to become serious again. 

"Before we came about to the Riders of Rohan, I found this." Aragorn said, holding up a leaf clasp. 

"That's from the Lothlorien cloaks! They do not fall idly." Gimli exclaimed.

"Then, either one, Pippin or Merry must've pulled it off as to leave us a sign." Boromir concluded. Movement in the bush startled them, and in the blink of an eye they were weapon-ready. They stood, tense for a few moments, awaiting some kind of foul creature to spring upon them. But only the sound of a gentle breeze and crickets were heard. 

Gimli put down his axe huffing.

"Hmph... there's nothing there!" He chortled as the rest of them sighed softly with relief. Aragorn and Boromir turned around away from where they had anticipated evil, but Mithdelothwen and Legolas continued to stare in that direction. Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn were chatting softly, until they noticed to two elves standing tense, and were still holding their bows in defense mode. 

"Legolas? Mithdelothwen? WHat's wrong?" Aragorn asked, squinting his eyes. Damn those elves and their excellent eyesight!

"He's still there, he's watching us." Mithdelothwen whispered as she and Legolas drew back the strings of the bows. The other three resumed their weapons, and heard soft footfalls in the forest. A hunched figure in white hobbled into view. 

Mithdelothwen frowned. What was an old man doing in the forest at this time, and especially alone? What was that riddle again? 'The one who walks in while and a hat is Sauroman'? She cursed her inabilility to remember. 

"Father! What can I do for you?" Aragorn asked the elderly man, stepping forward. But no sooner had he done so, the figure vanished from sight. 

**~*A/N: My god, I am so sorry! I'm terrible with updates... when was the last time I posted?! Like... September?! lol... Sorry for the 3 month long wait. I suppose this would be an appropriate time to post, since the second LOTR movie came out.. 4 days ago. :) And.. it's Christmas time! :) Merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone! ~Feathers of the Wind [12.22.02]**


	16. Remembrance

_A chapter Re-cap:_

_"Father, what can I do for you?" Aragorn asked the elderly man, stepping forward. But no sooner had he done so, the figure vanished from sight._

A Sunset Love

**Chapter 16: Remembrance **

Mithdelothwen and Legolas stared with surprise at the spot where the man had been only seconds before. Gimli came to the spot and stomped on it.

"He's really disappeared! I wonder what his hurry was?" Gimli wondered aloud to no one in particular.

Mithdelothwen put her bow and arrow back in their rightful places, but sighed heavily. Over the past few days, nothing of importance had been accomplished and she felt any other little events popping up here and there were tedious.

She walked over to where her blankets were and un-lady-likely plopped down on them. She was just as tired as the rest of the group and wanted to sleep worry-free for once.

The rest of them lay down also, and since on one wanted to keep watch… no one did. As the various sounds of men breathing lulled her to sleep, Mithdelothwen began to dream…

_Mithdelothwen's dream…_

_Mithdelothwen looked around her… she was in the garden of her home some 2000 years or so back, when her brother was just born and she was only 500 years old, a young child by Elf standards. Lumenthien, her older brother came running outside excitedly._

_"Pen-neth! [Little one!] Come! It's a boy!" He called. Mithdelothwen was excited, but deep down felt bored._

_'Another boy?! Now's there's going to be two boys against one girl! How unfair…' Mithdelothwen thought as she made her way up the stairs to see her little brother. She peered over the edge of the crib, and a little baby stared back at her. She cocked her head to one side, and the baby mimicked her movements. She made a funny face and the baby laughed._

_"It looks like he likes you, Pen-neth! [Little one]" Her mother said, laughing slightly._

_"What's his name?" Mithdelothwen asked, still making funny faces at her little brother._

_"Eothien… Eothien Silverwood." Came her father's proud reply._

_'Eothien…' She thought. Maybe having a little brother wouldn't be so bad. _

_~* End of dream_

Mithdelothwen awoke promptly, sitting up straight. She tried to figure out why she was dreaming of her past. 

'Perhaps… it is because I miss my family… When we used to be a whole happy family.' She thought sadly. Ever since her mother's death, the family became more distant from each other. A snorting sound from Gimli made her look in his direction.

He was mumbling unintelligible words in the dwarf tongue while he slept face down. This made Mithdelothwen smile. She looked at each of the sleeping men around her. Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir… and Legolas. They were very dear to her, almost like a mismatched 'family' to her. As her eyes drifted to Legolas' sleeping form beside her, she remember the first time they met… the moment their eyes locked, she felt… as if they'd met before. However, she had dismissed the feeling of déjà vu, and now, they were in love. Lying down again, she gently caressed his sleeping face with a light touch of her hand. 

"Lammen nesto nin 'westlos illle míriel?" [Where have I met you before?] She whispered, closing her eyes. Mithdelothwen fell asleep once more. 

_Dream… _

_Mithdelothwen and her family were journeying along the Anduin river heading for the mountains of Mirkwood. This was especially exciting for Mithdelothwen because she'd never been outside of Loriá before. She was leaning over the side of their boat, looking at the water. _

_"Mithdelothwen! Do be careful!" Her mother called, while holding Eothien, who was now 100 years old. _

_"Don't worry mother. I'm sure she'll be fine." Lumenthien laughed as Mithdelothwen continued to stare at the glistening water. When they reached the shores of the Mirkwood forest, Mithdelothwen was the first to jump out._

_"Mithdelothwen! Wait for Mother and Father!" Lumenthien called, catching up to her and forcing her to wait._

_"But I want to see the trees and stuff!" Mithdelothwen protested._

_"so do I, but we can't without Mother and Father." Lumenthien said gently, to calm the overly excited child. When nightfall came, Mithdelothwen and her family were singing songs around a camp fire. Finally, after finishing the last song, her parents decided it was time to go to bed._

_"But I'm not sleepy yet!" Mithdelothwen protested again. Her parents just sighed, not knowing what to do with his little bundle of energy anymore._

_"You may say that now, but you'll be tired tomorrow." Lumenthien said._

_"No I won't." Mithdelothwen shook her head._

_"Just come on… don't give Mother and Father a headache… they've already got Eothien for that." Lumenthien scolded, bringing her into the tent they'd be sharing. Her parents and Eothien would be in the other tent. _

_'Hmm…' Thought Mithdelothwen, and a mischievous plan began to form in her mind. She waited until she was sure her brother was sound asleep. Then she crept out of the tent to wander around the Mirkwood mountains. However, it was dark, and before long, Mithdelothwen was lost. Mithdelothwen tried not to panic, but she didn't recognize anything around her. Little did she know, she had wandered far from her family and was very near the main part of Mirkwood. She sat at the base of a large tree and began to cry. _

_Moments after, she felt she was being watched. She looked to the side and saw another elf, slightly older than her, kneeling next to her. It was a male elf, clothed in greens and browns, bearing a quiver of arrows and a bow. Clearly, this elf was an archer. He had light blond hair and bright blue eyes that looked upon her with concern. _

_"What's wrong, little one?" The boy asked. Mithdelothwen had been taught not to speak with strangers, but this boy seemed kind and genuinely concerned._

_"I'm lost. I was wandering around, and I lost my family." She squeaked, almost starting to cry again._

_"Sshh… don't worry." The boy said. He disliked seeing people upset, and especially girls, crying._

_"Maybe I can help you." The boy said, standing up, offering his hand to her. She looked at his hand and at his face, trying to make sure he wouldn't lead her somewhere else, and accepted his hand. He began to lead her towards to village, but she stopped him._

_"I don't live in Mirkwood. I'm on vacation with my family. We were at the Mountains of Mirkwood." She said._

_"The Mountains of Mirkwood?! You journeyed quite far from there if you're down here." The boy replied as he began walking with her in the correct direction. It was now dawn, and Mithdelothwen could start to see the beauty of the forest. The trees were tall and dominating, with great canopies of rich green leaves._

_She noticed that some of the leaves were changing colors, from reds to yellows and oranges. She also noticed that the boy was watching her, amused, from a distance, as she was fascinated by the trees around her. She stopped looking around, and hurried to catch up with him._

_Their journey was in silence until Mithdelothwen could see her family, about 100 yards away, looking frantically for her._

_"Thank you!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the boy, who was quite surprised by her actions. She then ran off to her family. While her family was hugging her, and telling her how worried they were, Mithdelothwen looked back to where the boy had been… only to find he was gone._

_~End of dream._

"Mithdelothwen! Wake up!" Legolas said, shaking her gently. She was in an unusually deep sleep, and it was starting to scare him. Mithdelothwen blinked a few times, looking up to Legolas' concerned face.

'How could I not have recognized him?' Mithdelothwen wondered. Legolas was a little confused when Mithdelothwen began running her fingertips along the planes of his face.

'His eyes, the nose… the hair. They were the same as before.' She thought.

"Melamin [my Love] is there something wrong?" Legolas asked as she sat up. Shaking her head, she asked instead,

"Legolas, do you recall an incident about 1900 years ago, where you found a lost little girl in the woods of Mirkwood?" Legolas had to strain his memory.

"… Vaguely.. yes. Why?" He asked.

"I guess I was sadly mistaken when I said I never visited Mirkwood… Because that little girl was me." Legolas stared at her face trying to compare hers to the face of the little girl from long ago. A look of recognition passed over his face.

"Well, what do you know! It is you! What brought about this deduction?" Legolas wondered.

'It was her that I found so long ago?'

"It had been bugging me every since I met you… you seemed so familiar, although I couldn't exactly remember from when. Then, last night I had a dream about it." Mithdelothwen explained. Legolas had a thoughtful look upon his face.

"Hmm… I also remember feeling that as well upon our meeting. Funny that I should find you crying in the forest not to long ago, like I did when we were mere Children." Legolas laughed. Mithdelothwen smiled.

"Perhaps it was fate, that we were to meet back then, and again many years later." Mithdelothwen said softly. Legolas smiled at her, placing his hand over hers.

"Maybe."

"Oh now we're going to have to listen to them reciting poetry and love songs to each other." Gimli complained to the two humans, after observing the elves in their 'lovey-dovey' mood.

**~*A/N: Ta-Da!!! : ) amazing, I managed to get out another chapter before March break! LOL… Whew… I actually had 4 different versions of this chapter, each one different. I don't know why, but after chapter 15, I have at least two different versions for any of the future chapters. Chapter 17 for instance, I have 3 different plots… I can't seem to like what I write the first time! LOL…**

**Alrighty, so Mithdelothwen and Legolas have met in the past long ago… An interesting concept! : ) Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! :) make me happy!!!**

**~Feathers of the Wind [12.26.02]**

**OH, and a note: The ff.net word counter is messed. My actual word count for the chapters thus far, is 20937 : )**


	17. Important note

Whoa... it is just me, or do people just love to criticize fanfics? Like seriously. Here is a lovely flame written by "The Fairy"

_Is it just me, or does this sound like a Mary Sue? Her name is both hard to pronounce and very annoying to read. You are even costumized yourself as her for Halloween. Pathetic._

First of all, that sentence didn't even make sense. Lovely grammar skills you have, I see. I'm sorry for having any kind of 'creativity'... is cosplaying so pathetic? If so, tell me why thousands of people all over happen to enjoy doing so? If I'm pathetic, what kind of name is "The Fairy". Now who's pathetic?! _  
  
Also, elves can't cry. CAN'T. CRY. Arwen is not supposed to cry, but apparently Peter Jackson thinks differently; I think he thought it would add an element of despair to the story if Arwen cried. I also wonder if you have read the books._

Yes, I have read the books. However, I did read them long time ago, and even if I do screw some things up, I probably did it intentionally, seeing as this is FANFICTION._  
  
Back this up for me also, where in the name of Varda is this 'Loria'? Tell me, where would you find it located in Arnor? Is it on any map? Or is it self-created?_

If you read the FIRST chapter, I clearly state that Loria is made up. _  
  
Overall, this is a standard Legolas/Mary Sue romance. I would ask you to tone it down if it were not for the other reviewing Mary Sues out there who seem to adore it._

Alright. So everyone else seems to like it. If you don't like it, DON'T REVIEW IT or Don't read it! Is that such a hard concept to grasp???? If my story is so bad in this person's opinion, why did he/she bother reading up to chapter 15 to review it??_  
_

Anyway... yeah. I'm just going to write this, so that everyone sees this:

1. This is a mary sue fic. You got a problem with it? LEAVE THEN

2. Yeah, some things are screwed up. It's fanfiction. 

3. Loria is made up. 

4. I'm a cosplayer.

Ok. Any other concerns? Feel free to e-mail me. It's in my Bio. But, if you're too incompetent to look for it, it is here.

lone_woodsprite@hotmail.com 

Sorry for the rant. Just had to get it out of my system. 

~Feathers of the Wind [12.27.02] 


	18. Caught

**A/N: I just want to say a very big "THANK YOU!" To everyone who supported me and it means a lot to me! *MUAH!* **

**Now I can happily continue on with the story! :D**

A Sunset Love

**Chapter 17: Caught **

"We must leave, and quickly." Aragorn said early in the morning. No one gave a complaint, and quickly packed up their belongings and getting ready for another day long journey. They hadn't done more than take two steps when all of a sudden a large band of Uruk-hai and orcs came. 

"How is this possible? I didn't even sense them coming!" Mithdelothwen gasped. Legolas didn't know the asnwer, for he too didn't sense them, though he should've. 

"Get them!" The leader of the Uruk-hai yelled in its dark language. Immediately, another large scale attack was in order. 

Mithdelothwen fought as hard as she could, but she knew there could be no victory. There were at least 1000 Uruk-hai, and another 100 or so Orcs. How could 5 people manage to come out of this battle alive?

_Do not loose faith_... a voice said in her head. Galadriel? She wondered. Whoever's voice it was, it seemed to give her a little bit of courage, and Mithdelothwen attacked even more vigorously. 

Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn were having a hard time, being back to back and fighting what seemed like an endless supply of orcs. 

"You cannot win! Give it up!" The leader of the Uruk-hai laughed cruelly. 

"Never!" Mithdelothwen screamed, much to their surprise. Legolas risked a quick glance to his left. Mithdelothwen was fighting like there was no tomorrow, and he saw a light in her eyes that hadn't been there for a while.

'She is regaining hope. In this situation, I don't know how, but she isn't ready to give up yet.' Legolas thought proudly. 

"Hjua'sf!" The Uruk-hai leader shouted, and the orcs retreated behind him. The leader cast a hungry gaze over Mithdelothwen's fierce stance. Legolas grew worried. He knew what Orcs did to females when they captured them as prisoners. They wouldn't just be used as slaves, or killed... they would be broken, in spirit, mind and body. Legolas couldn't bear that sort of punishment for Mithdelothwen. 

"Leave us! The ring is not amongst us!" Legolas cried fiercely. The Uruk-hai looked to each other. Should they leave, since the ring wasn't with them? Their main purpose was to retrieve the ring. However, while Uruk-hai were mean fighting machines, not all of them were too competent.

"No you fools!" The Leader hissed. "Sauroman wished for us to capture the Fellowship... alive." The last part was added, almost in regret. The Uruk-hai and Orcs began closing in on them so close, it was impossible for the fellowship to move. Almost as if on cue, the orcs jumped onto the fellowship group, knocking them to the ground. When the Leader of the Uruk-hai came forward, the Uruk-hai and orcs stood up, holding the fellowship in headlocks. 

Mithdelothwen wanted to retch, just having being _held_ by these foul creatures. She growled slightly, when the leader looked her in the eye. 

"She is pure. What say we show her what the world will be like once Sauron is in power once more?" It laughed, the other orcs and Uruk-hai laughing along. Mithdelothwen's response was a deep frown, and a kick to the leader's groin. The Leader stopped laughing.

"Oh eager, are we? Don't worry, you'll get your turn, soon enough." It hissed, touching the side of her face. It made Legolas' heart burn and blood boil to see a foul creature such as this taunting her. Mithdelothwen didn't know what the Leader meant by his comment, being as naïve as she was. However, Gimli, Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn knew, and their hearts sank with grief and worry.

"Don't touch me!" Mithdelothwen spat at the leaders hideous face. 

"Oh, fiesty! This will make it more interesting!" It howled with laughter again, and then all of a sudden grumbled,

"lkajsd jis!" And with that, that uruk-hais and orcs bonked the fellowship on the heads, making their vision go black and dark, like the days to come. 

**~A/N: A short, yet important chapter. (I think so, anyway!) Aww.. man, I am SO mean, picking on Mithdelothwen all the time... someone should stop me! lol... Please R&R!!!!!**

**ok, some answers to questions people asked in some reviews:**

P.I.D and in)sane: ps. why do people hate Mary Sues so much? --** I really don't know! I happen to LOVE Mary Sues, as much as original fanfics! :)**

anonymous: Also, I'm unfamiliar with the term "mary sue fic". What is it? --** Mary Sues are fics with basically the same plot lines as an original story, but with an added character or something. (At least, that's what I think it is! If I'm wrong, someone correct me quick! *^^*)**

And of course, thank you to everyone that reviewed! I think this is like the most reviews I've gotten in a L-O-N-G time for one of my stories!! *^^* Luvies! ~Feathers of the Wind [12.29.02]

Total word count thus far: 21800 


	19. Dungeons and Thoughts

**~A/N: Hey Everyone! :) I have another chapter for you, but I might not post for a while after this, because exams are coming closer, and musical practice sessions are becoming longer so I probably won't have enough time to be posting as frequently as I have been doing... Sorry! I wish I could post everyday, and I would... if not for school. . lol. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh, I also have some REAL elvish words in here now! *^^***

A Sunset Love

**Chapter 18: Dungeons and thoughts**

Mithdelothwen breathed, and nearly choked. The air.. smelled rotten and disgusting. She was in pain... she didn't know where but she could feel it. She wanted to open her eyes, but was afraid of what she might see. And, her eyelids were feeling so heavy, almost as if they were made of lead. 

What had happened? She tried to remember... They were packing up, getting ready to go when all of a sudden, Orcs and Uruk-hai had appeared. 

_Stupid bastards..._ She thought, managing to open her eyes slightly. She groaned slightly, as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. The first thing she noticed... was that she was chained to the dank, damp stone wall. Her wrist and ankles were chained, although she could still move, even if only a little bit. Her neck hurt, from being in an uncomfortable position while she was unconscious. As she continued to look around her cell, she realized another important fact; she was alone. There was no one in the cell with her. She supposed that in a way, it was a good thing. At least there wasn't a Uruk-hai or orc rooming with her... but where were her companions? 

_Where's Legolas?_ She wondered, her heart beat picking up slightly. Taking a moment, she observed the door, which seemed to be outlined in fiery light, as bits of light slipped through cracks around the door frame and the barred windows on both the door and walls. To her left, was the door, made of wood and with 2 barred windows; one at the top of the door, and one near the bottom. To her right was another damp wall with a small barred window. The sky outside was dark, with the moon only being just able to shine through the ominous clouds. Normally, when she saw the moon it was comforting. Now, the moon seemed harsh and spooky, giving her more fright than comfort. She shivered when a breeze came in through the tiny window. 

_What am I to do? What are WE, the fellowship, to do? I hope Frodo is alright... as long as he still is free, the quest has a chance of succeeding. _Mithdelothwen thought, with a sad and heavy heart. 

Looking down at the floor, she realized that her weapons were gone. _And no doubt, destroyed._ Mithdelothwen sighed with defeat. She had no weapons, she had no way to get out. She was trapped. And most of all... her soul, her heart, ached for Legolas. The way he could make the day so much brighter just by uttering a few words or just by smiling. She tried not to cry as she thought of the many times where he'd hold her and just tell her how much he loved her. Instead of the memories making her feel better, it made her feel worse. She wasn't as strong as she thought she was... and she only came on this journey because of her stubborn attitude. She just couldn't think of him without her heart feeling ripped out of her chest, and let out a quiet, choked sob. She felt as if her heart was breaking and being torn in various directions, like in tug-of-war. She had never felt such sorrow in her life, and thought she would surely die from the excruciating pain. She did the next best thing; she went unconscious again.

******************

When Legolas awoke, he found himself in a dark and drab, miserable cell. Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn were with him. Everyone but Gimli was conscious. Mithdelothwen wasn't there.

_I'll never forgive myself... I promised to protect her! If anything happens to her... it will be all my fault!_ Legolas felt a deep despair within his heart, and his breathing became quick and shallow; he was trying hard not to go insane with worry. Aragorn watched Legolas, who lay about 3 feet away from him. He pitied him. He knew that although Legolas was trying to bury the feelings deep, that it just wouldn't work. His love for Mithdelothwen was too strong to be buried and forgotten, even if only temporarily. Legolas, being a relatively young elf, had never felt a love such as this for anyone, and surely wouldn't know how to handle the current separation. If he could, Aragorn would pat him on the shoulder and reassure Legolas that everything would turn out alright, and that Mithdelothwen would be safe. But he couldn't make such a promise, for he didn't know if it would be possible. 

"Im henia lîn naeg. [I understand your pain]" Aragorn said softly, in Elvish, so that no one would know what Legolas was going through. Legolas looked at him for a brief moment, and Aragorn could see all the pain and suffering being held in those blue eyes. 

"Ir matho vi guren, hain tuilinn pain harthad. [The feelings in my heart, they swallow all hope]" Legolas said, the tone of his voice clearly indicating that hope was quickly dwindling from his mind, and was slowly sinking into despair. "And these feelings... are not my own." When Legolas said this Aragorn became confused.

"What do you mean, 'these feelings are not your own'?" Legolas thought of how to explain. 

"I feel these feelings... yet, it isn't mine. I know it isn't mine. It's like I'm feeling someone else's emotions." No sooner had he said that when he felt another wave of sadness wash over him. They seemed to caress his mind like... her. Just thinking about Mithdelothwen made Legolas' heart break. Why did she have to be so stubborn, wanting to follow on such a dangerous mission? And to make things worse, she went and bound herself...

_Wait a minute..._ Legolas caught himself. Could that be where these 'extra' feelings were coming from?

*******

_"Oh, am I supposed to watch you go, and risk having you get killed then?" Mithdelothwen shot back, a little hurt that he seemed too over protective. He didn't have an answer for her._

_"Legolas, you promised to protect me by life or death." She stated. Legolas nodded, unsure of what she was getting at._

_"yes.. and?!" He asked rather impatiently. Mithdelothwen took his hand in hers, and held it to her heart._

_"In return, I pledge the same promise. By my life or death, I will protect you, dearest Legolas." She vowed, kissing the knuckles of his hand._

_"Dire na talern ille, a 'too." [I will die for you, if needed.]_

_**********_

Legolas cursed under his breath when he remembered what Mithdelothwen had promised. She had... bound herself to him, should they have the same fate. She was suffering greatly, and he was feeling her emotions. That probably meant that she was feeling his emotions, although she probably didn't know why. Very seldom to Elves bind their souls to their partner, for if one died, the other would have a small chance of surviving. Elves saw it as too risky, and the practice hadn't been used in thousands of years. Legolas knew that she understood what it meant, to bind herself to him, but he had a feeling that she didn't understand the full extent. He had heard from a long time ago, that those bound, could communicate mentally through the use of telepathy. He now wanted to see if it was true.

Legolas closed his eyes and tried to reach out to Mithdelothwen's mind. He frowned slightly when he felt nothing but his own mind. He kept trying, even as Gimli awoke, but with no success. 

_Perhaps it was just a myth then..._ Legolas thought, feeling defeated.

**A/N: yup. That was chapter 18. Nothing too interesting happening here... but oh well. :p. Please R&R!!!!! :) Thanks everyone! ~Feathers of the Wind**


	20. Half Truth

**A/N: I really should be studying for exams... but, I won't tell if you don't! *^^* **

A Sunset Love

**Chapter 19: Half truth **

Mithdelothwen was roughly awoken when she felt someone grasp her arms and drag her across the rough, cold stone floor. As she drowsily opened her eyes, she saw blurry figures clothed in black bringing her somewhere. As her eyes focused some more, she saw they were Uruk-hai. She pretended to be asleep, not wanting them to know she was awake. When they threw her down on the floor, she heard a soft gasp. Lying motionless on the floor, Mithdelothwen waited until she heard the door being shut and locked, and waited until she heard nothing inside her 'new' cell. Letting out a soft groan, Mithdelothwen barely managed to prop herself up on her forearms to look around her. Indeed, she was in a different cell, for this one was larger, colder, had a barred door and had only one window: in the east side of the wall. She shivered, making her teeth chatter, as she looked about. She was still alone. In some ways, more than just physically. She felt empty inside, utter despair. 

_I didn't want this to happen..._She thought sadly. _I... _She paused. What had she been seeking when she came on this journey? Time to get away from her home, the one place where she had once found comfort and safety was no longer safe when Enantoion had done his evil deed. She had wanted to follow Legolas... and she wanted to be able to prove herself. Prove herself, as a capable she-elf who could fight. 

_Some good that did..._She thought bitterly. _I should have known... going on the most dangerous and potentially most important mission in the history of Middle Earth is no place to 'prove' oneself. I am so selfish.. I should have listened to Legolas. But no... my stubbornness wouldn't allow me to see that he was only concerned about my safety. He didn't want to see me to die. He didn't want to see me to get hurt. Why couldn't I understand that, instead of thinking that he didn't want me to follow him out of male chivalry?!_

_Now.. what am I to do?_ Mithdelothwen closed her eyes as she felt shame and guilt. What had she done?

**********

Legolas was gazing at the floor in boredom when Gimli threw a small pebble at his shoulder. Legolas looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Aragorn looked at Gimli as well, in a questioning gaze. Gimli gave a half-hearted smile and waved, making his chains make a 'clink' noise. Boromir was just confused.

"Gimli, what an earth was that for?" Gimli shurgged.

"I was bored. And Master Elf looked bored too. I couldn't resist." Was the astounding answer.

"You were 'bored'?!" Aragorn asked. Gimli gave an exasperated sigh. 

"You actually believed that piece of nonsense I told you?! What do you take me for, a stupid fool?" Gimli asked. There was silence. "Oh shut up. In any case, the real answer is that Legolas looked like he was dead, so I threw a pebble at him to see if he was alive, and just not blinking, or truly dead." Gimli huffed. Legolas gave a small sigh and a bitter chuckle. 

"You're not that far off, Gimli." Gimli stared.

"You're dying?!" he asked incredibly, immediately sorry for throwing the tiny stone. 

"Not quite. But almost. I feel the great darkness closing over my heart, and I fear for Mithdelothwen's life. If she dies, so do I." Boromir looked up.

"Surely, you cannot say that. It's not like the two of you share the same heart or something." he stated. "Are you?" he added, after a bit of silence. 

"It is possible, Boromir. She's bound herself to me." Legolas whispered, his voice cracking slightly. Aragorn decided to explain, to save Legolas the trouble of explaining to the other human and dwarf what it meant to be bound.

"When elves bind themselves to their partner, they can feel each other at pretty much all times. They can feel each other's emotions, and if one dies, the other is almost sure to die as well. Binding is done only out of the purest, most unconditional love that does not die; it intertwines the two lives together. That means, they are essentially sharing the same heart." Aragorn explained. Boromir was speechless- he had not known Legolas was carrying this burden while he was so quiet in the cell.

"Do you miss her, Legolas?" Legolas was tempted to contort his face into the most obvious "are you an idiot?" look, but decided against it, and he was feeling too much in pain to do it anyway. 

"yes. With all my heart and soul." He answered quietly, and Boromir could see the emptiness and the haunted look in Legolas' eyes. 

"I am sorry, my friend. I'm sure she misses you as well." Boromir said, not quite thinking it was the right thing to say. Legolas just tipped his head back to rest against the wall when he heard footsteps. He glanced to his left, but what he saw made him turn fully to grasp the bars of his prison (The door of the celsl are like a jail door: bars). The Uruk-hai were clomping down the hallway, and were dragging a figure with them. It was Mithdelothwen! The Uruk-hai dropped her into the cell across from theirs, and shut the door. Legolas couldn't tell if her was alright or not, because she lay motionless in the far corner of her cell. 

_She's alive!_ Legolas thought, new hope arising within his soul. And, her cell was closer to theirs now. Legolas watched as the Uruk-hai stomped away from Mithdelothwen's cell, and saw her struggling to get up. 

Legolas was tempted to speak to her, but was worried if there might be guards hanging around. Grasping the bars of the cell, he craned his neck as much as he could to look outside the prison. Surprisingly, no guards. Aragorn could see the desperation in Legolas' eyes, and felt pity upon the elf: he loved Mithdelothwen so much, even though they had not known each other for more than a month. (or so he thinks: he didn't know Mithdelothwen and Legolas met before) Aragorn motioned for the other two to remain quiet and let the two elves have their little chat. 

"Melamin! [my love!]" Legolas whispered. Mithdelothwen looked up suddenly. 

"Legolas! By Valar, I can't believe I'm seeing you!" Mithdelothwen whispered happily as she moved as fast as she could to her cell door. Legolas saw his love covered with dirt, a few bruises and messy hair, but seeing the genuine smile upon her face made him so happy. 

" Mithdelothwen... we need to talk." Mithdelothwen's smile faded slightly. 

"Legolas, I know, it was... wrong for me to follow you-" She was cut off.

"No no... not about that. About something far more important." Legolas rushed, not knowing how long they would be left unguarded. "Mela [love], do you remember what you said to me when we were in Lorien, and we were talking off to the side?" 

"yes... I asked if all men were so chauvanistic,.." again she was cut off.

"no, the other thing you said." Mithdelothwen stared at him for a moment. 

"I said... that I would die for you if needed... why?" Mithdelothwen wondered. 

"We're bonded." Was all Legolas needed to say. recognition passed over Mithdelothwen's face, and she looked down at the floor, almost in shame. Aragorn couldn't help but over hear, and hoped that both of them wouldn't say something to anger the other. 

"Do you regret it?" She asked, almost inaudibly. When Legolas had said they were bonded, it seemed almost as if as he didn't want it to happen. And She knew that bonds were rare these days, but she thought their love was truly special and extrordinary. But even if he didn't want the bond... she couldn't take it back. 

"pardon?" Legolas asked, as she had uttered something so softly that even his elven hearing couldn't pick it up. 

"Do you regret it?" She asked again, slightly louder. She almost didn't want to hear the answer. Legolas looked at Mithdelothwen whose eyes refused to meet his. Truthfully, he didn't know how to answer. If they weren't at war, he wouldn't have minded at all. But, at this time, things were difficult. But he knew he loved her more than anything in this world. She was worth all troubles of the world.

"No mela. [love] I do not regret it." Mithdelothwen raised her head slightly, to see Legolas smiling slightly at her. "I'm simply telling you, that's all." Legolas decided not to explain the complications, since it seemed she was very delicate on this subject. However, he knew he would have to tell her.. and soon. 

**~A/N: Blegh. That's all my poor brain could conjure up at the moment. :p... I know, it's really mushy, but trust me, it'll get mushier later. Anywho, will someone please shoot me so I don't have to take my English and History exam on Thursday and Friday?? PLEASE?! lol. ~Feathers of the Wind [01.29.03] **


	21. Sleep for the End

**~A/N: Sorry for the long wait... I've been going through a rough time, so I haven't had the time, patience or energy to write anything. Sorry for your inconvenience.**

A Sunset Love

**Chapter 20: Sleep for the end** *no, this isn't the last chapter*

_Chapter recap: Mithdelothwen is moved into a cell closer to Legolas', and they have a little chat._

Legolas wanted to say so much more to Mithdelothwen, but he couldn't, for the door creaked open. Legolas motioned for Mithdelothwen to get back into the corner of the cell where she had previously been. Silent, soft footfalls came, so Legolas knew it wasn't orcs. His gaze narrowed slightly as he saw Sarumon walk in, approaching his cell.

"This is the fellowship that Gandalf believed would destroy the Ring and save Middle Earth?" He asked mockingly, bending down to eye level with Legolas and the captives within. "Pathetic. Then again, what else would one expect? Gandalf himself couldn't make it past Moria, so obviously his standards aren't so high." he ignored the glares and snarls he was getting from the two humans, elf and dwarf, and cast his glance towards the side, where he eventually turned to look at the she-elf behind bars.

"Leave her alone!" Legolas burst out, catching the wizard in his tracks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does she mean something to you?" Legolas could see the evil glint in his eyes and the malice behind his false sincerity. Legolas couldn't hide the anger and fear in his eyes; right away, Sarumon could tell, and knew he could have fun with these two. 

"Is that a yes or a no?" Sarumon laughed, seeing the elf trying to control his composure and his emotions. Sarumon glanced at the two humans and the dwarf in the cell. He wondered why they had actually managed to survive his uruk-hai's initial attack, but decided to capture them and torment them. 

"yes." Legolas voice managed to whisper, snapping the evil wizard from his thoughts. Sarumon looked down at the elf with distaste and disdain. Yes, he could definitely have fun with this bunch; no doubt, the others were at least friendly with the she-elf, so she would have an immediate effect on them all, should she 'accidentally' die. Sarumon turned his glance towards the she elf, whom he knew wasn't sleeping. He walked over towards he bars and said,

"I know you're awake. You're not fooling anyone." Mithdelothwen's back was to him, and so her eyes shot open with surprise. 

_what should I do? Pretend to be sleeping? Or turn around? _Panic filled Mithdelothwen, and in turn, filled Legolas. Legolas tried to soothe her mind by think of reassuring thoughts. This whole "bond" wasn't a bad thing, but Legolas wished he knew earlier, so he could have time to learn how to communicate using thoughts. 

Saruman was losing patience with their little game. 

"I said, WAKE UP, you're not fooling anyone." He said again, in a firm, angry tone. Cautiously, Mithdelothwen turned around, looking at the cell floor.

"That's better.. Now, why don't you tell me why there would be a hope for you group of utterly pathetic beings of saving Middle Earth? Do you honestly think you can beat Sauron and I?" Sarumon asked in a moking tone, not expecting an answer. 

"Yes, I do." Came a deathly firm answer for behind him. Saruman glared down at the female elf, who looked at him just as angrily. 

"Oh do you?" She just continued to stare at him. 

"Mithdelothwen, don't look at him!" Legolas cried, afraid that Saruman would put her under a spell of some sort. 

"You are just an old man, cowardly and afraid. You call yourself an istari, yet you are lower than the most cowardly of men. Your heart is more easily swayed by lust of power, and that makes you a beastly creature. You joined forces with Sauron... why? What did he promise you, the world under your command? You above all should know that Sauron does not share power. He thinks of himself, no one else." As Mithdelothwen spoke, Saruman's lips curled in anger and disgust. These words had also been uttered by the old wizard Gandalf, whom he knew was dead. 

"I choose the winning side." Saruman replied, before throwing Mithdelothwen against the wall with the power from his staff. 

"Mithdelothwen!" Legolas cried, seeing and feeling his love being hurt. "Leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with anything!" Legolas said, trying to plead without groveling before Saruman's feet. 

Saruman didn't reply; he was busy doing something else. He slipped on end of his staff in between the cell bars, and pointed it at Mithdelothwen. A bright blue light came from its end and encased Mithdelothwen in a bubble-like dome. 

"Enjoy your sleep, little one. For when you wake up, the world will be different for you." Saruman hissed, walking out. 

***************

**A/N: yeah, it sucked. What can I say? I think you readers will hate me when you see what happens in the next chapter. But, please Read and Review anyway! 03.08.03**


	22. Evil plans

**A/N: Ha! I got this chapter out faster this time! :D *I bet you're all so proud of me... ok, you can put those torches and pitch forks away now...***

**to answer a few questions: **

hope u did ok on ur history and english was it?- Rana **Yes, I did pretty good, so now I don't have to be killed and roasted over a spit like a pig. :D**

p.s, hope you're okay. you sounded kind of weary when you said this wasn't exactlty the best time to be worrying about a fanfiction story. If it makes you feel any better, I'd pobably still read your story if you didn't update for a year. wouldn't remember what he hell it was about, but I'd still read it. Its good stuff! - Albinofrog88 **Aww... thanks so much! :D (note: I love readers like these! heehee)**

**And of course... I thank each and every one of the reviewers who have been so kind to continue reading this fanfic when it is ever so slowly updated... it means a lot to me! **

Ok, on with the story

A Sunset Love

**Chapter 21: Evil plans**

_Chapter recap: Saruman comes in, bothers our favorite fellowship group, and does something weird to Mithdelothwen._

Saruman walked out of the prison chambers, enjoying the fear and rage of the captives within the cells. He knew that defeating them would be no sweat, but this was just too easy. 

_The fate of middle earth rested in the hands of 10 companions, 4 of them reliant upon a girl. How ironic. _He had an advantage over them; being a wizard, since he could use his powers to fight these petty creatures who relied upon swords, arrows and axes. Also, he was in his own territory... there was no greater advantage than that. His territory... surrounded for miles and miles with 10,000 uruk-hai and orcs. There would be no hope for escaping for them.

However... something puzzled him. The humans, elves and dwarf managed to survive his initial attack at Amon Hen. How? Gandalf wasn't even among them then, so he couldn't have anything to do with it. What's more, the 4 hobbits managed to escape, the ones with the ring! Saruman was most displeased when he found out that 2 of the hobbits had escaped his grasp, but even more so when he found out the ones remaining in his possession had escape while his uruk-hai and orcs were attacked during the night by the Riders of Rohan. 

"No matter... I will make sure these ones receive all the pain they were supposed to. Torturing them shall be quite fun; the heir to the Kings of all Men, a dwarf, the man who was supposed to die... and two of the 'fairest folk' in all Middle earth: Elves." Smiling cruelly, Saruman recalled the conversation with his uruk-hai:

_Do you remember how the first orcs came to be? They were elves once.. tortured and mutilated. And now... perfected._

"I don't see why we can't have a new batch of uruk-hai and orcs.. made from royalty blood." 

_*************************************_

Legolas was trying his best to pass through the bars of the cell, to no avail. The evil wizard had done something to Mithdelothwen, right in front of his very eyes, and he hadn't been able to protect her! Slamming his fist into the bars one last time, he sighed defeated as he sank to the floor of the cell, for the 2nd time that day. 

Aragorn watched him again; not being able to fully sympathize with the elf. No words of comfort he could utter would soothe the elf's heart and mind. 

Boromir felt odd... some feeling inside of him didn't feel right. Here he was, unharmed essentially, yet... he felt pained. He sighed, dropping his head into his hands, breathing deeply. Gimli looked at him strangely. The she elf was hurt, Legolas was nearly dying, and now Boromir was acting strange. If things continued at this rate, they'd all be insane by dawn. 

"What's the matter?" Gimli asked Boromir. Boromir rubbed his temples gently before answering.

"I feel.. somewhat pained. I don't know why. I felt fine before. And I'm sure it isn't hunger." Boromir mumbled. Legolas turned his eyes in Boromir's direction. Boromir sat in the corner of the cell, looking quite a mess, his head bent down in his hands, his voice sounding a little disoriented. 

_Now why would that be... _Legolas unconsciously looked towards Mithdelothwen again. Mithdelothwen! That was it!

"It appears that Mithdelothwen affects more than one of us." Legolas said, causing all eyes to turn on him.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked. 

"Mithdelothwen is connected with Boromir and I; She is bonded to me, and in a weaker form, bonded to Boromir. When she healed him, she gave him her energy, her life force... so now that something is happening to Mithdelothwen, Boromir feels a fraction of it." Legolas explained, as words just continued to flow from his mouth; from all the despair and pain in his heart and mind, Legolas wasn't sure if what he was saying was even a literate sentence. 

"So.. if she dies, Boromir and you die?" Gimli asked, earning a glare from Legolas and Aragorn. 

"...I don't think Boromir would die. But I probably would." Legolas sighed, leaning against the bars. Aragorn sighed deeply, and let his head fall against the cold stone walls... today just was not a good day. 

Legolas' head snapped to the left, as he saw movement. The bubble that was around Mithdelothwen had dissipated, and caught his eye. He looked eagerly through the bars, hoping she would do _something_... get up, talk, something... move, even. 

His wish was granted.

Mithdelothwen moaned as she rolled over onto her back, feeling sick and weak. 

_Ugh... this is worse than the fever I got from healing Boromir's wounds! _She thought as her immediately began pounding as if her head was a drum. 

What had happened? She tried to remember... she remembered saying some rather foul things to Saruman... and then being knocked unconscious because of his inability to hear the truth. She grinned slightly at that.

"Stupid bastard..." She barely whispered, forgetting that there were others near her, one of whom for sure could hear all words she uttered. 

"Who is a stupid bastard?" Legolas smiled slightly at her, thankful that she seemed to be alright.

"The wizard... who else?" She tucked a lock of her messy hair behind her ear, and resting her hand upon her aching head. 

"Melamin, uma dela?" [my love, are you alright?] Legolas asked, feeling stupid for asking such a thing. Obviously, she must be hurt, but the words came upon impulse. 

"I'm... I don't know. Except for feeling like my head is about to split open, and feeling like throwing up, I feel dandy. You?" Mithdelothwen looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

_It would seem that she has a lot more sarcasm in her than I realized..._Legolas thought, surprised at her words. She had never spoken like this before, and while it didn't really bother Legolas, it was different. Very different. 

"Legolas?" Mithdelothwen's soft, dream-like voice brought Legolas back to reality.

"yes, melamin?"[yes, my love?] Legolas asked, wondering what she wanted to ask him.

"This probably sounds very childish... but.. I want to go home." She said, looking straight into his eyes. Her eyes held pain, sorrow and just tiredness. He gave her a half smile.

"I know.. I know... Me too." 

**A/N: Aww.. what a crappy place for me to leave you hanging, eh? lol.... Don't worry, I have many twists and turns in store for the next few chapters. Please R&R!!!!! ~Feathers of the Wind [03.12.03]**


	23. A proposal

**A/N: Wow, is this cool or what? I'm actually updating more frequently!!! :D**

A Sunset Love

**Chapter 22: A proposal **

For many more hours, Mithdelothwen, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir sat in silence of the prison cells in Isengard, listening to the few rats scamper about, and echoes from down below. 

Mithdelothwen wondered what Saruman had done to her. Legolas told her how she had been encased in a blue 'bubble' of some sort, for a few hours, and now she was puzzled. She didn't look different, she didn't 'feel' different-- well, minus the unsettling feeling in her stomach, but apart from that, she felt the same. 

Mithdelothwen noticed that their weapons were confiscated, and no doubt, destroyed. Gimli seemed heartbroken that his 'sturdy and loyal' axe was taken from his care, and Legolas of course had a strong attachment to his bow and knives. Although Aragorn didn't show it, Mithdelothwen could tell that he desperately missed his sword at his side. As for her... she did miss her weapons as well. They were like a security blanket to her, and now without them, she felt lost and defenseless. 

No words transpired between them, as there was nothing really any of them could say. However, Legolas and Mithdelothwen were trying to strengthen their mind link. It was getting slightly stronger, now not only could they sense each others' emotions and presence, but communicate short thoughts to each other. They were nowhere close to Galadriel's power, but they were improving on what they had. 

Mithdelothwen could sense that something weighed heavily on Legolas' mind, but he was trying to shield it from her. 

_Legolas, what's wrong?_ Mithdelothwen thought. 

_... something that saruman said. It is nothing. _Legolas replied shortly. Fine, he wouldn't tell her. She would just have to try to dig around in his mind. Mithdelothwen tried, but it would seem that either she just didn't have the strength to do it or Legolas' mind put up a barrier that she couldn't breach. 

_Don't try it, little one._ Legolas half warned, half teased. 

_Damnit_ She though inwardly, he had realized. And now, he was teasing her. _Great_.

A weasly, greasy looking man slithered into the cell room, stopping at Mithdelothwen's cell. His face was pale and sallow, with sunken eyes. With a soft and deliberately sickeningly sweet voice, he said,

"The Wizard wishes to speak to the Lady." Following the sick looking man, were two goblins. Filthy, disgusting creatures with bright yellow eyes and terribly bad hygiene. The goblins took out a set of keys and unlocked Mithdelothwen's cell, but she didn't move. 

"Why does he want to speak with me?" Mithdelothwen demanded. The slimy man nodded to the goblins, and they went into her cell, and dragged her to her feet. 

"Why, my dear woman, I wouldn't know. The wizard simply asked me to get you.. and so I shall." he whispered closely into her ear, making her shiver at his closeness. Legolas' eyes narrowed at the disgusting man who was much too close for comfort to Mithdelothwen and 'whispering' in her ear. 

"Get away from her." Legolas said in a barely controlled voice. The man looked at Legolas with mock pity.

"Oh don't worry... I'll make sure she's 'well taken care of'... sir Elf." He then cackled, and walked out the room, with the goblins dragging out a struggling Mithdelothwen. 

And dragging out Legolas' heart with them. 

****************

Mithdelothwen was led down a twisting corridor, and then deposited unceremoniously at Saruman's feet. Saruman nodded to the goblins who left the room, but the slimy man remained. 

"And to what do I owe this grand pleasure?" Saruman asked, with fake sincerity.

"If I recall correctly, I believe that YOU wish to speak with me." Mithdelothwen spat. Saruman pretended to think.

"Ah yes... how forgetful of me. Well, I have a few things I'd like to offer you." Mithdelothwen narrowed her eyes, not believing for a second anything he was about to offer her. 

No sensing any refusal, he continued. 

"I realize that you are part of the fellowship, are you not?" He asked, as if he didn't know.

"You already know the answer. Why bother asking foolish questions." Mithdelothwen hissed. She didn't know what he was getting at, or what he was planning, but she didn't like it.

"Alright, so we'll get to the point. Do you know how orcs were created?" She suddenly glared at him. What was he implying? 

"Yes..." She replied hesitantly. Saruman was now slowly circling around her like a hawk. 

"Then you know that they are elves, mutilated. Or.. at least, containing Elven blood." Saruman's face was now hovering in front of her own. 

"If you're asking me to donate my blood to the 'Creating Orcs foundation' forget it." Mithdelothwen smirked. Saruman straightened, looking down at her.

"Oh, I'm not asking. I'm demanding. And, of course, we now have two full blooded elves who would be donors and perhaps even vessels." 

"Vessels?" Mithdelothwen was suddenly getting a very bad feeling. 

"Oh don't worry.. it shouldn't hurt.. much." At this, Mithdelothwen blanched.

...................

Legolas was pacing around his cell, just filled with pent up energy. Mithdelothwen had been gone for a few hours now, but there had been no 'odd' noises.. like screaming, for instance. He tried to sense her and communicate to her through their mind link, but it would seem that this tower had magic that disconnected them in distances. 

Distraught, he looked out the tiny window in the wall... all he could see was black smoke and darkened skies. Nothing at all to look at. 

A blood piercing scream broke the silence, and...

broke his heart. 

****************************

**A/N: Can someone say : CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! heehee.. I am truly evil. But, at least I got this chapter up fast, no? :D I've had this idea in my head for quite some time now, so I'm relieved to finally have it down on paper. (err.. or computer, at least) PLEASE PLEASE Review... you wanted me to update so badly, and here I do... last chapter, I only got 2 reviews. TWO. That's not nice. :p. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! ~Feathers of the wind. [03.14.03]**


	24. Signing the Deal

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the LLOONNGG delay… I was busy. . Stupid school… anyway, I have a new chapter for you!! : ) Enjoy!**

A sunset Love 

**Chapter 23: Signing the deal**

_Chapter recap: Mithdelothwen is taken to see Saruman, and is gone for hours. Legolas wonders why he hears no screaming, but moments after, hears what he dreads most._

Legolas paled and looked as much as he could outside the cell. Aragorn, however, was in a state of denial. 

_I never should have agreed to let her come… how could I have been so stupid? _Aragorn thought, berating himself. He had no right to allow Mithdelothwen permission… if Legolas had allowed Arwen to come on a dangerous mission such as this, he would have killed him. 

_All I was thinking about was how 'useful' she would be on this journey... I am truly a terrible man._ Aragorn looked forlornly towards Legolas who was near hysterics, an unusual action for the usually calm, reserved elf. And Aragorn blamed himself for it. 

Gimli and Boromir didn't really have much to say either. But all four of the cell mates had something in common—they were all desperately worried about the she elf whom Legolas loved with all his heart. 

………………………………………………….

Mithdelothwen tore away from the goblins who held her, clutching her arm. 

"What did you do that for?!" She shrieked. Her arm was bloodied, as they had sliced it open moments before. Her blood had been collected in a vat, and carried away. Mithdelothwen wanted to chase after them and demand her blood back, but she knew it would do nothing. 

"I thought you said you knew how orcs were created. We were taking your blood to deposit it into the new orcs I will have created by the end of 3 moons. In return for your kind deed, your little friends will be set free—I'll even give them their weapons back." Saruman said. His armies had grown so great, that he thought there was no possible way 3 people could make a difference. Mithdelothwen had a look of disbelief in her eyes as she took in the information given to her. She was a monster… although she knew it was against her will, she was partial in blame for any new orcs that were created. She collapsed to the floor, deep in thought and shock, still holding her left forearm, which still bled. She realized this when her palm was wet. She held it up in front of her face, wondering why her wound hadn't healed yet.

"Ah yes, my dear… remember that blue bubble I had you sleeping in earlier? Guess what it did?" Saruman sang, enjoying her look of terror on her face. 

"You…you… " Was all Mithdelothwen managed to say. Saruman smiled. He had managed to break through her warrior front—all she was now, was a scared little she elf. Not a danger at all now. 

"I have taken away your ability to heal wounds… making you now, a normal elf. Isn't that wonderful? Now no one will be coming to you demanding that you heal their wounds. That means no more pain for you. I did you a favor, you should thank me." Saruman pompously explained, before realizing that she was wide-eyed and just staring at her bloodied palm. Saruman frowned, realizing she hadn't hear him, but nodded for a goblin to bandage her arm and take her to the others. Saruman had put her into enough shock that it wouldn't matter if they were all together now. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas heard a clomping and squeaking noise, and looked out the cell for the 90,783,456th time. He saw Mithdelothwen being dragged over to their cell! The goblin quickly opened the cell and threw Mithdelothwen in. Mithdelothwen landed in Legolas' arms, but made no sound, nor effort to move. 

All the others rushed over to her, and Legolas was checking to see if she was alright. She was unnaturally pale and was shaking. His hand went to hold hers, but felt something. He lifted her hand to the light and saw blood on them. He looked to her left arm and saw it bandaged, but the bandage had a little blood seeping through. Legolas' eyes went wide, and he clutched Mithdelothwen close to him. 

"Man garo hain car an lle?" [What have they done to you?] Legolas whispered in her ear. She tried to look Legolas in the eye, but found she could not. Legolas sensed distress in her mind, but wasn't sure if he should go into her mind without her permisson. 

_Can you tell me, little one?_ Legolas asked her gently, not sure if she would be able to speak. 

_No. I am a monster. Don't look at me_. Was her reply. Legolas furrowed his brow slightly—how was she a monster? Well, he had no choice. He closed his eyes and focused on her thoughts—going into her mind. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and emotions, but he soon found out why, and was horrified, seeing what had happened through her eyes. 

_****"If you're asking me to donate my blood to the 'Creating Orcs foundation' forget it." Mithdelothwen smirked. Saruman straightened, looking down at her._

_"Oh, I'm not asking. I'm demanding. And, of course, we now have two full blooded elves who would be donors and perhaps even vessels." _

_"Vessels?"__ Mithdelothwen was suddenly getting a very bad feeling. _

_"Oh don't worry.. it shouldn't hurt.. much." At this, Mithdelothwen blanched. 4 goblins came, and held her arms and legs, as Saruman brought out a slim, sharp knife. Before she could react, he had quickly sliced open her arm, and another goblin brought a vat to collect her valuable and precious blood. *****_

"Oh my varda…" Legolas whispered. Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir each had their hands on Legolas' shoulder, trying to ease him, but he didn't notice. The other 3 didn't know what happened to Mithdelothwen or what Legolas had seen, but they knew it wasn't good. 

"Legolas.. what did you see?" Aragorn asked, barely above a whisper, kneeling beside him.

"They… took some of her blood." Legolas whispered, cradling Mithdelothwen and gently caressing her bandaged arm. Aragorn pursed his lips, and asked a little uncertainly, 

"What for?" Legolas looked him sadly in the eyes.

"For more orcs. No doubt they will be as terrible as strong, and fleet footed and quick. But that's the not the worst of it." Aragorn couldn't imagine anything worse. He looked at Mithdelothwen's blank stare, pitying the poor she-elf. 

"She did this… to set us free."  Aragorn looked at her arm for a moment. 

"Why has her wound not yet healed?" Legolas closed his eyes, to prevent the tears of anger, sadness and guilt from falling.

"Saruman took away her ability to heal as well. She is a 'regular' elf now… this could be bad news for her. If any kind of pain is inflicted upon her, she'll take longer to heal, and will have to endure it for longer periods of time. She blames herself, you know." Legolas whispered.

"Blames herself for what?" Aragorn was having a hard time trying to understand what Legolas was saying; his thoughts were everywhere. 

"She calls herself a monster, for them taking her blood…" Aragorn calmed the elf by shaking him a bit on the shoulder. 

"Listen to me. I know that you are worried beyond belief and even scared for her well-being… but you have to be strong. Don't collapse, otherwise who will she turn to for strength?" Aragorn's words made their way through Legolas' mind, and he set his jaw and nodded slightly. 

_Mithdelothwen__, I know you're in here somewhere. Speak to me, melamin [my love].. I'm so worried about you. Legolas thoughts-spoke to her. _

_I can't… I can't… I'm a traitor_. Mithdelothwen said in a tiny voice. She was sinking deeper and deeper into her own mind, thinking she was to blame.

_Mithdelothwen__, listen to me! Please… I'm scared. Really, I am. I'm scared that you'll fade from your own distress. Don't leave me all by myself.. I know it's a lot to ask… but won't you please talk to me? Legolas was trying to get through to her, with little success. Mithdelothwen turned her head to look at him, and locked her green eyes with his blue ones… his blue eyes that showed nothing less than love, caring, understanding and worry for her. _

"I.. am such a trouble maker. I'm sorry." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him, just hugging him close. 

"Shh.. it's not your fault--" Legolas was going to say more comforting words before she cut him off.

"Saruman is letting you go. But not before Legolas' blood is taken as well. He'll give you back your weapons and everything.. he thinks that the 4 of you can't make a difference in this war." Legolas caught onto her words.

"What do you mean 'the 4 of us'… there are 5 you know." Mithdelothwen looked down.

"That… was part of the deal. I… I have to stay here." Boromir gasped.

"You made a 'deal' with the White Wizard?! The one who works for SAURON?! What's wrong with you?" he burst out. "He's got to be lying!" Aragorn went to calm his comrade while Legolas stared at Mithdelothwen. 

"How do you always manage to find your way into things like these?" it wasn't a joke. His voice was hard, cold and serious. 

"I am giving you the chance to get out of here. Is that so wrong?" Mithdelothwen burst out, tears gathering in her eyes. This was too much—does no one understand what she does?

"But you realize staying here is the worst possible choice? They make orcs here, mela [love]! You are a female! What do you think they'll do? Have a tea party?"  

"I'm doing this for all of you! You can get out of here! Live! Save this world like you were meant to! You are part of the original fellowship! You need to get out into this war! Middle Earth needs all of you out there, fighting for what's right! I'm but an added player, who has played her part!" Mithdelothwen exclaimed, standing up, albeit shakily, clenching her fists. "Don't you see?" She added, softly this time. "The fate of Middle Earth is resting in the fellowship; Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, you and Gandalf. How can you do your part if you're sitting here, waiting to die?" 

"Gandalf is dead, melamin. [my love]" Legolas reminded her. Mithdelothwen sat back down and looked at him.

"I don't know why… but I don't think his end has come yet. I don't think… that Moria was the end of our Gray Wizard." Mithdelothwen said, sighing.

"Please.. I don't want us to part on uneasy terms. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you, and the last things I said to you were of anger. What's done is done… and what isn't done, needs to be."  Legolas nodded, and the two of them just sat there, in each others arms, waiting for something to happen. A goblin came, and told Legolas to come with him. 

"Amin mela lle, Legolas. [I love you, Legolas]" She whispered, as he was led away. 

**~*A/N: Okee dokee… another chapter! Practically useless, but hey, at least it'll temporarily satisfy your fanfic craving, right?? *dodges rotten fruit and vegetables being aimed at her head*… okk… maybe not. Anyway, I might update some time during next week, so keep your eyes peeled! *^^* 05.19.2003. ~Feathers of the Wind~**

p.s. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	25. Goody bye

**A/N: hey! Sorry for the long period of absence… but it's summer now! : ) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: of course LoTR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien..**** and always will. Mithdelothwen Silverwood, however, belongs to me. **

A Sunset Love

*...* represents one thinking to oneself  
.... means telepathy  
_italics_ are just flashbacks. 

**Chapter 24: Goody bye **

As Mithdelothwen watched Legolas being led away, she let out a long, sad and tired sigh. Trying to ease her thoughts, Aragorn asked why they were set free again. 

"Saruman believes he has already won this war. He does not see strength in a falling, dying fellowship. He's even going to give you your weapons back, an insult and mockery, I suppose. He will continue on his assault to Rohan, and then eventually to Gondor." At her last sentence, she saw Aragorn and Boromir visibly stiffen. 

"Well then. I suppose we'll have to prove him wrong." Aragorn challenged, and Boromir nodded. Mithdelothwen let a small smile creep in her face, remembering Galadriel's last words before parting Lothlorien. _"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future"_… Lothlorien. It seemed like ages had passed since she has last been in the Golden Wood. What was the date anyway?? She had lost track of time. For all she knew, it could've been months or days. 

*oh well..* She thought. * I'll just have to wait * Moments later, heavy footfalls came, and Legolas was led back, and just like Mithdelothwen, one of his forearms had been bound in a bandage. Luckily for both their sakes however, elves healed quickly, healer elf or not. With their short, limited time before sunrise, Legolas and Mithdelothwen held each other, comforting their physical and emotional wounds. 

****************************** 

Meanwhile..

Sam and Frodo had been traveling for quite some time in the mountains. It was misty, cold and the air had a stale stench about it. The rocky terrain was pathless and the rocks were sharp. It seemed like hours they were wandering around with out actually getting anywhere. 

"Mordor." Sam simply said, looking in the direction of the fiery mountain, which had an eerie red glow and dark clouds hoving over it. 

"The one place we really don't want to get an closer to, is the place where we need to get… is just where we can't get to." He sighed, sitting down. Frodo took one look at the Mountain of Doom, and felt the eye watching him again, and felt all strength leave him, as he puffed for breath and shakily sat on a rock. Sam looked worriedly at his dear friend. The ring certainly was starting to take a toll on the poor innocent hobbit. He wasn't sleeping, and seemed a little thin. His eyes always seemed unfocused, and Sam could sense the weight of the ring upon him. 

* He will make it.. he is of good heart. I know Frodo will not let Middle Earth down. * Sam thought encouragingly, as he broke off a piece of Lembas for Frodo and himself. 

**************************************

Sunrise came all too soon. Aragorn had told them all to rest, for they were to lead a difficult life for the next little while. Gimli was snoring as usual, Aragorn and Boromir on they sides sleeping as best they could. The two elves however, could find no rest. They drifted in and out of sleep, fitful as they were. Their dreams were nothing but nightmares, and forbade them from really resting. 

Legolas held Mithdelothwen in his arms, not truly believing that within moments, he would have to leave this horrid place but without her by his side. It just seemed so... wrong. During the times when she was sleeping, Legolas would study her face, trying to memorize every aspect of it. For once, she slept with her eyes closed, and Legolas remembered every dark lash on her eyelids. 

He took in the sight of her lips, the color of a honeyed rose. They were beginning to get slightly chapped from lack of water, but he thought of her beautiful nonetheless. Next, Legolas fondly assessed her cheekbones. They weren't as high as most elves' were, but they were apparent with feminine grace. The normal rosy color of her cheeks were gone, after having been placed in this hell hole, but replaced with a pale and clammy pallor. He wanted nothing more than to just get her out of here and let her enjoy the sun's warmth again. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against hers, inhaling her scent.. the scent of athealas, rasberries and sunshine. 

*No,* he told himself *she will be fine. She is a warrior. She will make it.. I know she will.* Legolas' internal battled raged on between his mind and his heart. 

What are you thinking about? Mithdelothwen asked with her mind, her eyes remained closed.

you, mostly. I don't want to say goodbye. Legolas said softly. Mithdelothwen opened her eyes and looked at him with the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. 

It's not goodbye, my love. It is a challenge. It will make our love stronger. She said with sympathetic eyes. Legolas lowered his gaze to the stone floor.

Either that or kill us. Legolas wasn't just referring to the distance issue. If one of them died, the bond would drag the other one down as well, killing two birds with one stone. 

Well, then that gives both you and I some extra incentive to stay alive, no? She gave him a small, half-hearted smile. It was going to be hard saying goodbye and still surviving.. but she had to do it. She brought it upon herself. 

footsteps approach. Mithdelothwen said shortly and gently roused the others. 2 minutes later a small handful of goblins came, slimy and disgusting as always. It was the moment she dreaded; saying goodbye. Although, she would have to admit she'd rather have them go than stay here. 

"Lord Saruman wishes to see all of you." The goblin hissed, smiling deviously at Mithdelothwen. She managed to keep her face stoic and unaffected. They were lead out, in single file up some narrow stairs to Saruman's 'throne room', where he sat expectantly. Lined up on one side of the room, was all their weapons. 

*except mine, of course* Mithdelothwen noticed. 

"As you may have heard, I am setting you free. On condition of course." The room went quiet. "Should you dare or attempt to lay a hand on any of my minions, your precious she-elf friend shall pay the consequences." Mithdelothwen hated herself at the moment. She was being used to get the stupid Wizard what he wanted! She looked up at Legolas' eyes, to find anguish, anger and fear.. for her. 

I'm so sorry Legolas... I never meant for this to happen. She whispered. His expression softened ever so slightly.

I wouldn't change meeting you for anything in all my 2954 years on this earth. I'll come back for you. Legolas promised.

I couldn't ask you to do that, it-- She was cut off by Legolas.

I know. I'm not being asked. I'm insisting. One look in those stormy eyes of his told her that he would never change his mind. 

"And what do you think, Lady Mithdelothwen?" Saruman asked loudly. She quickly faced him, trying to hide her startled expression. Thankfully, she was successful. 

"Pardon? I'm afraid I didn't hear what you had said." Mithdelothwen said as respectfully as she could, considering she wanted to shoot him. He raised an eyebrow.

"No doubt. You were too busy looking in your beloved's eyes. 'Tis a blessing you shan't have that distraction around in a few mere moments. I said to the others 'Mithdelothwen shall stay here, and be the Lady of Orthanc'. What do you think?" Mithdelothwen chose her words carefully.

"I think it's absolutely the most blatantly retarded thing I've heard in my life." Gimli nearly burst out laughing, but managed to keep his grin hidden within his large bushy beard. Saruman almost looked amused... almost.

"Is that so? Well, it is yours." With a snap of his fingers, the goblins grasped an arm of each of the male fellowship members, and the slimy man, known as Fialer, would lead them out. Mithdelothwen wanted to follow them, just to say goodbye, but Saruman grasped her arm.

"You can say your goodbyes just fine from here." he said coldly. 

Legolas! Amin mela lle! Amin mela lle, amin mela lle, amin mela lle.. Mithdelothwen cried in her mind.

Namárie, melamin, we will meet again. Hopefully, soon. 

**A/N:... what did you think? Please Review! :) I'm really trying to make this story actually 'go' somewhere, and I think this chapter helped a little. Push the button! *^^* Feathers of the Wind [06.20.03]**


	26. AN again

**Hey everyone... this is just an Author's Note... but I need your honest opinion. (that means you MUST tell the truth!! *^^*)**

ok... let's see..

Sorry about the REALLY long time that it's taking me to update. It may be summer, but I'm in summer school for an extra credit course, so I'm a little busy. I apologize, I really wish I had more time to write.

Secondly, I really appreciate the reviews (most of them), and encouraging comments. thanks, you guys are the best!

Thirdly... perhaps the most important point of this note. Should I really go on with this story? I know there are some people who like this story, and would like it to continue, but there are more than a handful of you out there who would love to see this burn and be taken down. Personally, I would like to continue, but when 2/5 reviews I get are flames or very rude comments, it really hurts a writer's confidence and makes me doubt my writing abilities. So, here's your chance to say what you REALLY want. (yes, The Fairy and Yoda)

I would like to say that the reason I wrote this fic (A sunset love) is not because I'm an overly obsessed Legolas/Orlando Bloom fan. Ok, I admit, in the first chapter, I did let that little comment slide in, and may have given the wrong impression, but that wasn't the reason I had this story created. I just wanted to have a little fun writing, that's all. Rather innocent, isn't it?

Grammar mistakes: ok, nobody's perfect... and if there are grammar mistakes (like in the first chapter), sorry. I'm pretty sure you can estimate what I meant, and you don't need to tell me "be careful" is one word, because guess what? I know that. And the reason why that mistake is still there: is because I don't have enough time to change every little mistake that is up on a chapter, and upload it. I'm sorry, but writing fanfiction isn't what I do every spare second I have.

Of course, I am not saying that writing every chance you get is bad. No, in fact, I think it's great. Only, I have other things I like to do as well. All in all, I agree, I do have room to improve on my writing, and getting more into certain people's characters and I think that I've managed to improve a little on my second LoTR story (a love in the mist). you may agree with me, you may not. Whatever. 

Pertaining to my other "important author's note" that I wrote in response to The Fairy's review; Yoda: You think I'm immature, as you have stated quite a few times in your review. fine, I can't please everyone, I suppose. But you certainly proved no better in making my review page into a message board of sorts. 

**So here's a few choices:**

**-if you'd like me to continue (or not) either review or send me an e-mail at lone_woodsprite@hotmail.com.  
-if you would like to take over this story for me, e-mail me, and we'll see. **

I'm really sorry that some of you dislike this story so much. And to those of you who like this story, I'm sorry for scaring you into thinking there may never be a new chapter up here. 

Just send me an e-mail of what you think I should do, because really, it's all up to you. 

Take care,

~Feathers of the Wind


	27. Torn

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay! I would like to say a MASSIVE, HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed and e-mailed me with their opinion. Thanks to you, this story will continue! Enjoy!**

**Thank you to Ringbearer for beta-ing!**

**A Sunset Love**

**Chapter 25: Torn**

It was most heartbreaking thing Mithdelothwen had ever gone through, that much she could recall. It had now been a few days since the rest of the fellowship's departure, and the beginning of her torment. She stood from Saruman's balcony, watching her companions leave until she could see them no more. She wanted to cry- no, bawl, but she refused to let Saruman see her as such.

_He has seen too many of my tears already. He shall not see anymore._ She thought. She decided to make it a personal goal to just suck it up and be strong. 

Shortly after she had watched them leave, Saruman ordered a young slip of a girl to be her handmaiden. Mithdelothwen felt such pity on this innocent looking human. She was no more than 15 years of age, and was shaking at all times. Not out of cold, as this girl was wearing a long sleeved dress... but out of fear. If she wasn't so scared looking, and somewhat grimy looking, she would be quite fair by human standards. 

This maiden swiftly led Mithdelothwen to her chamber, near the top of Orthanc. As was expected, it was dark and quite gothic. Mithdelothwen could feel the hairs on her neck stand on end like an agitated cat. There was no way she could ever sleep in here. If there was one thing that Mithdelothwen feared, it was darkness. However, there were a number of white candles lit around the room and on the one window sill, and there was a candle chandelier in the ceiling, so it made the room slightly more bright. 

The bed was made of obsidian, Mithdelothwen speculated, and she would think of it as beautiful, were it not for her situation. The sheets were black satin, contrasting with the bright white pillows. There was an armoire at the corner of the room, black of course, and filled with dresses of varying materials. Most of them were black, except for a few which were white. On the opposite wall, there was an oval mirror framed in white marble and a white marble vanity, with a few cosmetics on the table top. There was a door next to it, which led to a small bathing room with a large black marble tub and with fluffy white towels piled in a corner. 

_At least I'm not in a dungeon,_ Mithdelothwen thought gratefully. She stood at the door way, still taking in the sight of her 'to be home', fidgeting with her hands, not noticing her handmaiden shakily ask her a question.

"Pardon?" Mithdelothwen suddenly asked, feeling sorry for ignoring the poor girl. The girl looked shaken indeed, for one, she wasn't being punished this day, and two, she got to service an elf!

"I-I-..asked, i-if y-you would like to bathe?" The girl asked again, rather shyly. The thought of a bath lightened Mithdelothwen's spirits a little.

"I... I suppose so... no one else will be in the room, will they?" Mithdelothwen asked, as she quickly scanned the room again. 

"n-no... no one else. I could leave, if you wish.." the girl added quite hastily, not wanting to be a bother. But, Mithdelothwen wanted to befriend this girl, so at least she could have someone to talk to.

"please.. stay? I haven't even your name yet." Mithdelothwen said, as they walked into the bathing room and the girl began filling the tub.

"My name?" The girl asked a little uncertainly.

"yes, your name. You have one, don't you?" Mithdelothwen wondered why this girl was so scared of her.

"Um... yes.. it was.. it was.. Eleanor, I think." Eleanor struggled to remember. It had been a long time since someone had called her by her real name. When she had been captured by Saruman, she had been given a new name, a name she dispised. 

"That's a lovely name. My name is Mithdelothwen... you can call me Mith, for short." Mithdelothwen added, when she saw the look of confusion on the girl's face at the pronunciation of her name. 

No more words transpired between the two, but for the first time in what seemed like ages, they were both smiling on the inside. 

**********

It took every ounce of self-control Legolas possessed to stop from turning on his heel and running back towards Orthanc after they had left. He could swear his heart was tearing itself from his chest, but tried to ignore the pain, not realizing he wasn't walking in a straight line and accidentally bumped into Gimli. Gimli was startled, to say the least. 

_The poor elf... this separation of the two is really hard on him. I've said it before and I'll say it again: love is a fickle thing._ Gimli thought, pretending as if nothing had happened. If he acknowledged that Legolas had tripped, it would just be like rubbing salt into a wound. Gimli would let Legolas hold onto his dignity...for now. He would make sure, however, that the elf stayed focused on what they were doing. 

"We need your elf eyes and ears to attention, laddie!" Gimli chortled out, just loud enough for Legolas to hear. Legolas nodded mutely. 

_Is love supposed to hurt this much? _Legolas wondered incredulously, aware that Aragorn had stopped to think of where to go.

"We are close to Rohan, a few days journey. On the other hand, we never did get to finish looking for Merry and Pippin. We cannot leave the little ones to die." Aragorn stated, being the natural leader of the remaining fellowship members. Boromir nodded, seconding that thought, as the hobbits were quite dear to him. 

"Where should we go?" Boromir asked. Aragorn squinted at the sun, and turned his head to look around where they were.

"We need to go back to where we met the Riders of Rohan." Aragorn answered. Gimli was a little confused. 

"But that was so long ago! How would that help us?" Gimli wondered aloud. Indeed, it had been a little over 5 days since they had last met the Riders, but apparently Aragorn had something in mind. Legolas trusted Aragorn and didn't question his actions.

"If Aragorn says to head somewhere, I shall follow." Legolas said, coming to Aragorn's defense and giving his friend an encouraging smile. Aragorn didn't miss the gesture and smiled gratefully at Legolas. 

"Alright men, let's go!" At that, they headed off at a jog, to where they had been days before. Legolas hesitated, taking just a moment longer to look back at Orthanc, which was barely visible from where he was. 

_I will come back for you, Mithdelothwen. Just hold on until I come back..._ Legolas silently prayed, before joining his companions. 

**********************

**I'm sorry for the rather short chapter after the really long wait, but it'll be get better, I promise! *hugs* Like I said, lots of thank you's:**

Arroz  
Santoori  
commodore  
'me'  
semycina Entanesse Quellatari  
Luthien  
Fernvigiel  
PrimulaBrandybuck  
Dimostiel  
Sarkie  
Melia  
Arisma  
Oswari  
Fire Flame  
Kristin Riddle  
PyroPixie  
Celesta Hellewise Harman  
Ashley Rose   
Fiona  
Anthony   
Leah  
Tracy  
Amye  
Laura G.  
Ringbearer  
Lex  
Justine  
Loopeeee  
Draekon  
Joselyn Greenleaf

I'm sorry if I missed anyone, but your support has meant so much to me, and I am glad that you all enjoy my story so much! With wonderful reviewers such as yourselves, I'll never be able to give in to Flamers again! *^^* 

Until next chapter...

~Feathers of the Wind [07.30.03] (I just had my physics exam today, so no more school! WHOO HOO!!!)


End file.
